The Girl Next Door
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: There's a new girl next door and she simply blew Kim away with her beauty. But what secret does this beauty hold back? Requested, Kigo, based on the 2004 movie.
1. The New Girl

**New story, based on the movie called The Girl Next door, the one that came out in 2004.**

**Requested by .net/u/2764307/Jay_aka_Jordan and set to be multiple chaptered. **

**this is kind of an intro.. thing because it's very short.**

**enjoy**

* * *

**The girl next door.**

Middleton high, graduation was coming up soon. That meant one thing, buckling down and giving your best to make sure you actually graduate. Or for the popular kids it meant skipping classes and going to the beach. That's them but not everyone was like that. Some people actually did dedicate almost their entire social life to school. The once that wanted to go to college and become something big. It wasn't a destiny for everybody but a few always managed to make it. One of those hard-working students was Kim Possible. She wasn't in with the popular crowd but she wasn't hated either. She was the neutral one, the one that blended in just enough to stay underneath the radar. She was happy with it, or that's what she thought at least. She always worked hard and was one of the people who wanted to make a career. Well she was well on her way in doing so. She recently even got accepted by the best college in the state. All she had to do was write a speech in order to get her scholarship.

"Ugh yearbook, ugh pictures." She grunted as she entered her high school and read all the banners. Today it was her turn to get her picture taken and she wasn't really looking forward to it. What made it even worse was the fact that she had to write what she would always remember from high school. "That's the worst part, there's nothing good about this school." She murmured to herself as she readied herself for the yearbook picture. As happy as she could she sat down on the chair and looked into the camera.

"Say cheese!" The photographer said a bit too excited.

Kim tried with all of her might not to frown at the man, simply keeping up a neutral somewhat happy face. The moment the camera went off her face fell again. She blinked a few times, snapping out of her thoughts about picture day. She stared down at her picture again, the words, I will always remember next to it. The lines underneath it remained empty, she had no idea what to write. There wasn't a single thing she would possibly remember forever about her high school. She looked up from the sheet, her eyes scanning the cafeteria. The jocks, aka the popular kids, the cheerleaders, the geeks. She named them all as her eyes passed them; mentally noting that she had no connection with them whatsoever. All she had were her parents and her 2 best friends, Ron and Monique. She sighed softly, refocusing again on the piece of paper she had lying on the table. Memories kind of flashed before her eyes constantly, though nothing worthy enough to write down. She sat there for what seemed ages, staring at her yearbook picture. Her thoughts were disrupted by the school-bell ringing loudly. She sat up straight, watching how everybody left the cafeteria again.

"Time for class." She groaned and she too got up from her seat. She headed for class, seeing, once again, how all the so-called popular kids went to the beach instead of class. Just once would she like to skip class as well but today was not such a day. She decided abruptly, as she entered the classroom. _Another day, another chance._ She thought as she sat down for the lesson. It wasn't that she liked class that much, she just wanted to go to college really bad. She had gotten the chance of a lifetime and she wasn't planning on screwing up. It would ask her entire social life but in the end she was sure it would be worth it_. I just got to survive every borin_g lesson I have in a week. Easier_ said then done._

As always school passed by slowly, a bit too slow for Kim's taste. She angrily walked out of the school, getting into her car and almost slamming the door shut. She dumped her book bag on the passenger seat and finally felt a load drop off of her shoulders. _Finally. Home._ She started her car, an old stationwagon-like Ford. She hated the thing but it brought her to the places she had to be. So somewhat happier then 3 hours ago she headed home.

She arrived at her house, getting out of the car just like she did every single day. Though this time something was out of the ordinary. Her eyebrow rose slightly as she looked at a green convertible version of a Volkswagen beetle. She stared at the car until she reached her front door, still wondering to whom it belonged. As soon as she entered the house though she had forgotten the car.

"Hi honey, how was school?" Her mother asked as she entered the hallway.

"Same as every day." Kim replied monotone and she dumped her bag at the front door. She headed for the stairs, not once looking at her mother as she headed for her room.

"Remember the neighbours are joining us for dinner tonight!" Ann yelled from the bottom of the stairs and the comment was answered by a door slamming shut.

"Stupid neighbours, like I care." She huffed and she threw herself across her pink bed. She simply lay there, forgetting about school for the first time in hours. It was a good feeling and it would've stuck if her mother hadn't once again interrupted her thoughts.

"Kimmie! Would you bring out the garbage for me?" She yelled and Kim groaned as she rolled off of her bed.

"Can't dad do it?" She yelled back.

"Bring out the garbage for me!" Her mother said in a finishing tone. With a dead look in her eyes Kim went down the stairs again. She collected the garbage and walked out of the front door. The cool air greeted her but that wasn't the only thing. Her eyes widened considerably as they fell upon a very curvy feminine form. Her eyes trailed up the form, leading up to wavy black hair and emerald, almost glowing, green eyes. Her mouth fell open as she walked down the path and towards the garbage cans. Her eyes never left the woman's body and only now did she realise that the woman was about her age.

As she walked, the beauty walked in opposite direction, heading towards the house located next to Kim's. In one hand she held a bag and she walked slowly passed Kim, her eyes falling upon the staring flabbergasted red head. Kim swallowed hard when she saw the woman looking at her and almost tripped over the trashcan she hadn't seen. She quickly caught herself from falling, quickly looking at the beauty again.

She saw her smiling, or better yet laughing at her and with a full body blush Kim dumped the trash in the cans. The beauty disappeared into the house and all Kim could do was blush brightly as she too headed back inside. She quickly closed the door behind her and almost bolted up the stairs, grabbing the phone as she stormed into her room, closing the door behind her. Everybody knew she was bisexual and the fact that a hottie just moved in next door had to be shared with her best girlfriend Monique. She dialled the number quickly and put the phone to her ear, listening to the beeps of her phone.

"Kim?" Monique said as she answered the phone.

"Mo you're never gonna believe this!" Kim started excitingly.

"What's up girlfriend? Give me the 411!" Monique replied.

"There's this girl "OH SHUT UP!" "Would you let me talk? There's this girl and she moved in next door like today. I'm telling you Mo, this girl … she's .. she's amazing. She's gorgeous." Kim said finishing in a dreamy tone.

"Girl it sounds like you've already got it bad for this chick. Have you even talked to her?" Monique asked.

"N-no! I just saw her for the first time and well.. I didn't really get the chance to talk to her. I was taking out the trash and that's not a good start if you know what I mean."

"Say no more GF, I know exactly what you mean." Monique said and it became quiet for a few seconds. "So I can safely assume you haven't banged her yet?" The girl said and Kim blushed brightly, mortified by the comment of her best friend.

"I haven't banged her yet! I wasn't planning on banging her Mo!"

"GF, I would've banged her already so you should definitely make a move on her." Came as a dry reply and Kim groaned loudly. She could die from embarrassment right now, she was glad no one could see her. Her face was bright red and if it were possible she would've stuck it in the soil.

"I mean it Mo, she's something special. I just.. don't know if she'd be interested, you know?" Kim mentioned.

"I understand but you'll never know if you don't make a move!" Monique said and Kim sighed as she turned to look at her window. As she turned towards said object she froze right on the spot. Her eyes widened again and her blush intensified. Her jaw dropped again and everything that Monique was saying drowned out.

"Whoa." She said softly as she stared at the beauty living next to her through her window. The woman walked around in her bedroom, placing a bag on the ground.

"What's up Kim?" She heard Monique question and she focused just long enough to answer.

"I can see her through my window." After that she tuned out again, staring at the woman instead of listening to a now insane screeching Monique. She felt her breath get caught in her throat as the woman reached for the hem of her shirt. It seemed like everything was going in slow-motion as the dark-haired beauty removed her shirt. Kim could only stare as the green fabric was removed from the woman's body, revealing her black bra. The red head swallowed hard, stepping closer to the window. Somewhere during this action she had broken the line with Monique, the phone still in her hand. It rang again and absentmindedly she took the call just to disconnect it again. She let the phone drop to the ground; her mind now only focused on the sight in front of her. The green shirt had come off and Kim almost choked on her tongue as she saw the beauty reach for the clasp of her bra.

Her eyes followed the movement of the woman's hands, watching how the bra came undone. It fell to the ground just like the shirt and Kim could feel the blush spread across her body by now. She tugged at the collar of her shirt, her eyes never leaving the scene. She licked her suddenly dry lips as she watched how the woman's hands went down to her pants. The button came undone and the zipper went down agonisingly slow.

The slim fingers of the woman slipped into the pants and slowly the black jeans were pulled off. She stepped out of the jeans and bent forward, showing off her lingerie, to pick it up. As she straightened herself she looked out of the window, looking straight at Kim.

With a gasp the red head ducked to the ground, hiding underneath her window. _Did she see me? Did she see me? Oh gawd she's gonna think I'm a pervert! _The red head thought as she panicked about the sitch. Slowly and still in a panicked state she peeked over the edge of her window and saw that the beauty was no longer there. She sighed and rose to her feet, thinking the woman hadn't seen her. The shock came back, however, when she saw said woman walking towards her front door. She gasped again and lowered herself to the ground again. She waited in silence, hoping, praying that the doorbell wouldn't sound.

_DingDong._ There it was, the standard almost cliché doorbell that sounded throughout the house. Kim closed her eyes, hearing her father open the door. She listened as a few words were exchanged and eventually her mother joined the conversation as well.

"Kimmie can you get down here?" Her dad's voice sounded and she gulped as she got to her feet again. She walked to the stairs, stopping at the top and looking down at her parents and the beauty from next door. "What are you doing up there?" James, her father, questioned.

"N-nothing." Kim stuttered.

"Well come down here." He insisted and hesitantly she went down the stairs, stopping at the last step.

"What's up?" She asked, trying to sound casual.

"This is Shego," Her mother said and she gestured towards the dark-haired beauty. "She moved into the house next door because she is house-sitting for the Jefferson's. They've gone on vacation for 1 month and she insisted on watching after the place." Ann said.

"And?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow, not seeing where the conversation was going. She looked at Shego for a split second, looking away instantly when she noticed the woman's eyes on her.

"What your mother is trying to say is that Shego is new here," Her father cut in. "Show her around." He added in a tone that left no room for discussion.

Nervously Kim stepped down the last step and looked at Shego, whom was smiling sweetly at her.

"Ready to go?" Shego asked in a soft sensual tone and with a hesitant nod Kim followed her out of the house and to the green beetle. _Let the fun begin._

* * *

_Well that's sort of the beginning of this story, the beginning of many other chapters that will follow. I hope it was doable ... _

_and let's see.. what Shego and Kim are up to in the next chapter^^_

_yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	2. An exciting evening

**Well here is chapter 2 already and I've noticed one thing about this story and that is... It absolutely can't have any longer chapters then the ones I've posted up until now. It's hard to put this movie into pieces and therefor it's cut short every chapter. Hope it's not a problem!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**The girl next door 2**

With even more nerves playing up then before Kim followed Shego to her green car. She swallowed softly as she watched how the beauty got in and waited patiently for her to do the same. She wasn't afraid, that's not it. It was just; the girl really made her nervous with those eyes. So as slow as possible Kim opened the door to the passenger side and stepped into the car. Without making eye contact whatsoever she buckled her safety belt and simply chose to stare out of the window. She knew Shego wasn't looking at her but still she felt quite uncomfortable. Just the thought of that half-naked body made her hairs rise on her body.

She had no idea where they were going and quite frankly she didn't really want to know. Despite that she knew she actually had to ask. Rolling her eyes she turned to look at Shego, who was currently concentrating on the road.

"Where are we going?" She finally asked and Shego gave her a fleeting look and a small wicked smile. The question remained unanswered but the beauty did pull up to the curb, turning the engine of her beetle off. Shego turned in her seat, looking at the puzzled red head sitting next to her. "Why'd you stop?" Kim asked, not liking the way Shego was looking at her.

"Did you enjoy it?" Shego asked, an eyebrow rising slightly. The question hung heavy in the air and Kim opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. "Well?" Shego asked.

"I.. I just saw a glimpse, I wasn't really looking it was just in a flash." Kim muttered turning bright red as she spoke. "Really I.. I… okay.. I'm sorry." She finished, failing miserably in covering herself up. "I'm sorry, really, I shouldn't have looked." Her eyes went down to the hands lying in her lap, avoiding Shego's gaze completely.

"What are we going to do about it?" Shego asked and Kim looked back at the beauty.

"What do you mean? I said I was sorry." Kim sputtered in a panicked tone. Shego simply grinned at the girl, her eyes going up and down Kim's body for just a second.

"I know but that's not entirely fair when you compare it to what you've seen and what I haven't seen." Shego replied giving Kim the subtle hint of what was about to come.

"Are you saying I should strip?" Kim asked and Shego remained silent. "No way, I'm not doing it, especially not out here. Nope, you can forget it." The red head replied, folding her arms in front of her chest. She could feel Shego's eyes on her, making it way harder to stand her ground. Somewhere in between Shego's look and Kim's lack of being able to stand her ground she found herself getting out of the car. She stepped in front of it and before she knew it she was stripped to her underwear. She stood there, in the bright lights of the car's headlights, trying to cover herself up from Shego's view.

"It's gotta be everything! Show me all the goods!" Shego cheered, hanging out of the window at her side. With the wish that the ground would just come up and eat her Kim unclasped her bra and let it fall to the ground. She could see the enormous smile on Shego's face. _I'm glad that's over._ She thought. "Everything!" Shego cheered again and Kim's jaw dropped at that.

"Everything? I.. I didn't see everything! Why do you get to see everything when I didn't!"

"Emotional damage, I feel visually raped." Shego commented and Kim continued to sputter in protest, telling her that it wasn't fair and that she couldn't possibly visually rape someone. Though in the end, Shego won the argument and she had no choice but to strip down entirely. The only thing left was her red underwear and she really wasn't looking forward to pulling it down. _We're in the middle of a street for Christ's sake!_ She thought as she hesitantly hooked her fingers into her underwear.

She saw Shego lick her lips, taking a better seat to get a good look at the girl.

"Come on!" The green-eyed beauty encouraged or rather discouraged. Taking a quick look at her surroundings and seeing that no one but Shego could see her, she quickly pulled her red underwear down, stepping out of it. She covered herself up instantly, placing one hand in front of her private parts and wrapping one arm around her breasts. She had never felt so uncomfortable as right now. She was desperately hoping that the ground would really come up and swallow her. To her regret that never happened of course and Shego cheered as she looked at the young girl's naked body. Her eyes followed every single curve and she did nothing to hide the fact that she was drooling over the girl.

"Alright that's enough! You saw me!" Kim suddenly decided and she headed for the car. Though before she could reach the vehicle, Shego turned the engine on and drove off with screeching tires, plucking Kim's underwear from the road as she drove. "Hey! Wait! You can't leave me here!" Kim yelled as she attempted to run after the green beetle. "Wait!"

Breathing heavily embarrassed up until the bone and naked in the streets Kim came to a stop. She watched as the beetle disappeared out of view and groaned.

"This is the worst night ever." She said to herself as she tried to find something that could cover her up. Eventually she found a pool and by the poolside was a so-called swimming donut. She took it, pulling it up to cover her private parts with one hand, her other arm still covering her breasts. "I can't believe I'm walking around like this." She said as she started walking in the direction of her house. Embarrassed as hell she passed an old couple, apologizing for her appearance. She continued to walk down the street, hoping she wouldn't run into someone she knew. _That would be even worse._

Though as she walked the green beetle pulled up next to her again, revealing a smiling Shego. Kim reached for the door and Shego could only laugh at the expression Kim gave her when she found out that the door was still locked.

"Come on let me in! You've tortured me enough." Kim said pouting at the beauty in the car.

Shego flicked a switch and the car door unlocked, giving Kim access to the vehicle. She dropped the swimming device and immediately dived into the car.

"That was not funny." Kim said as she gathered her underwear first.

"It was a little funny." Shego commented and she simply grinned as Kim started dressing again. First the underwear, then the socks and with some well-placed effort she managed to get into her pants as well.

"I mean it, that really wasn't funny." Kim said again as she pulled her shirt over her head. She slipped into her shoes and leaned forward to tie her shoelaces again.

"It was a little funny." Shego simply replied and Kim rolled her eyes, ignoring the matter for the time being. She wasn't in the mood for a discussion right now, knowing that Shego wouldn't change her mind. "Oh lighten up will ya? You have nothing I haven't seen before. Now let's try and enjoy." Shego said as she drove the car to a new destination, which was once again unknown to Kim. To her relieve, however, they pulled up at a diner. _Thank god, something normal. _

It was indeed something normal and not another crazy plan of the green-eyed beauty. She simply asked Kim if she wanted something to drink and the red head gladly accepted. With that said they both went into the diner and took a booth. They ordered their drinks and whilst enjoying them, Shego started drawing on a piece of paper.

"So what is it that you do?" She asked Kim without taking her eyes off of the paper.

"Oh uhm High school but I'm in my graduation year. I'm going to college next year, or well that's what I hope. I just have to make this fantastic mind-blowing speech and everything will be fine." Kim replied a bit down and she took a sip of her drink.

"Graduation year? You must be going crazy right about now." Shego commented, her eyes still on her drawing.

"Crazy? Y-yeah.. it's off the charts and well just crazy yeah. Off the walls, I've done a lot of crazy things in the last few weeks." Kim replied, trying to sound convincing.

"What's the craziest thing you've done up until now?" Shego asked, finally looking up at the red head.

Kim lowered her drink, giving Shego a thoughtful look and shifting in her seat.

"Uhm that's uh hard to tell. I've done so many crazy things, just off the wall, like really psycho and I've been doing a lot so it's uh hard to tell what's the craziest. It would be easier if I hadn't uh.. "You haven't done anything crazy have you?" Shego cut through in a dry tone and Kim swallowed softly.

"Uh… no, I haven't, I'm your normal bisexual hard-working student." Kim admitted and she immediately took another sip of her drink.

"Bisexual hm? More boys or more girls?" Shego asked and she continued with her drawing.

"More girls." Kim mumbled.

"Same here." Shego replied almost absentmindedly.

"You? You're.. bisexual?" Kim asked and Shego gave a nod. "So uh.. have.. you.. did you…" She started and she became quiet. "Uhm do you.. "Just ask it, it's not that hard." Shego cut in and Kim licked her lips. "Do you have a girlfriend or something?" She asked feeling herself go bright red.

"No." Was all the beauty said and Kim's eyebrows rose at that. Though she knew it was wise not to question any further and she decided, indeed, not to pressure the woman

"Aren't you gonna ask if I have a boyfriend or girlfriend?" She asked in return, stirring her drink with her straw. Though Shego simply shot her an you've-gotta-be-kidding-me look.

"So you haven't done anything crazy at all?" She questioned again, her eyes fleetingly moving up to look at Kim.

"Uh yeah.. that's kinda been my problem lately." Kim replied sagging into the booth a bit more, thinking about graduation year again. She knew the pressure was on but somewhere she couldn't help but think that she didn't have to be pressured. She knew what she was capable of and she knew she could make it, even if she skipped class a few times.

"Come on there's gotta be something, what about your girlfriend?" Shego said and Kim remained quiet, simply looking at the beauty and she got the point. "Your boyfriend then?" She asked and the same silence remained. "Okaaaay, come on we can do this. So you need a girl but what kind of girl…" She said and she refocused on her drawing. "Definitely someone cute,"

"Definitely." Kim stated.

"Someone who can make you laugh," Shego said thoughtfully and Kim smiled at that. "But you also need someone who can push you. Someone who can make you do things you never even dreamed of doing."

"Like stripping in the middle of the street?" Kim asked carefully and Shego gave her a heart-warming smile. She turned the drawing, pushing it towards Kim. It showed a drawing of Shego herself.

"Perhaps." Shego said bringing her drink to her lips and wiggling her eyebrows at the red head sitting across from her.

Kim felt the butterflies swarm through her body, smiling brightly as she examined the drawing in front of her. It wasn't exactly Shego but it was obvious it was her. She had captured the eyes in the exact right way.

The two stayed for a little while longer, both exchanging some small talk and finishing their drinks. It was mostly Shego who spoke, seeing as Kim was still nervous around the dark-haired beauty. Eventually it was time to leave and they walked back to Shego's car after paying for their drinks.

"Thanks for tonight," Kim said as they stood on opposite sides of the car. "The drinks of course! Not the stripping." She added hastily and she got into the passenger seat.

"It was my pleasure." The beauty said as she took her own seat in the green car. "Now let's get you home." She spoke and the car came to life by the turn of a key. The ride back to Kim's house was silent and she yet again chose to stare out of the window. The nerves to talk weren't quite there yet but her confidence was slowly building up. She looked at the beauty several times, sometimes grinning nervously if she looked back.

The eventually pulled up at the front of Kim's house and Shego once again turned to look at the red head.

"Well you're home." She said and Kim looked at her house through the window. She didn't want to go home yet but she had to. She didn't have the nerves to tell Shego.

"Yeah, thanks for the ride." The red head replied a bit absentmindedly.

"No problem." Shego said and Kim gave a slight nod, looking away again. She looked around a bit before she looked back at the girl next to her, having no clue what the hell she should do.

"Well uh," She started. "Goodnight." She said, thinking it was the best way to end the night.

"Goodnight." Shego said softly, giving her a small smile. Kim returned the smile and turned to the door. She unlocked it and pushed it open, ready to get out but she couldn't. The moment she tried to step out she was pulled back into her chair. With a look of surprise she finally noticed that her seatbelt was still on and turned bright red. Shego, however, let out a chuckle, watching the nervous girl fumble around.

Kim unbuckled the belt and looked back at Shego one more time before getting out of the car and walking up to her house. She entered without checking if Shego was still there and turned in for the night, knowing that another long day of school was waiting for her the next day.

_Middleton High, Sixth Hour, The Gym. _

"Goodnight?" Monique said confused. "You said goodnight? What are you? Straight? I would've done her already." She stated, trying to fence off Ron whom was attacking her with his fencing sword.

"First of all, you wouldn't have done her already. Because that's just rude Mo, second of all the vibe just wasn't right." Kim argued and Monique stopped dead in her fencing tracks.

"The vibe wasn't right? She comes to your house and makes you strip! What do you need? A big sign with the words 'bang me' on it? If you ask me the vibe was completely right, you just didn't have the nerve to step up." She commented and she pulled her mask down, finally fed up with Ron. She attacked him, fencing him off and finally hitting him in the sack with her sword. He whimpered, grabbing for his privates and sagging to the ground. Though as Monique clobbered the hell out of Ron, Kim started thinking and she was sure about one thing and one thing only.

"Man… I should've kissed her." She murmured in realization and somewhere through her thoughts she could hear the school-bell ring again.

* * *

_Chapter 2 people... short as well but I explained why it's short.. either way.. hope it was enjoyable..! It was at least fun to write so.. let's see how chapter 3 will come out shall we?_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	3. Get the party started!

**Chapter 3, still short but at least a bit longer and this time.. some more Kigo!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The girl next door 3**

As the school-bell rang Kim snapped out of her thoughts, realizing it was time for the next lesson. Still thinking she should've kissed Shego she made her way to the next lesson. She wasn't looking forward to it at all, all she could think of was Shego. She wanted to go home and 'hang' around with the beauty. Instead of that, she was stuck in class and she knew it was going to be boring as well. It was calculus.

"Figures." She groaned as she took her seat in class. The teacher turned on the projector, explaining that he was going to show some calculus-related subjects and that everybody had to make notes. Kim, however, chose to stare at her book, not paying the least bit of attention. The teacher skipped to the next note and the red head couldn't help but sigh as she turned to look out of the window. Her jaw dropped.

Outside was Shego, leaning up against her green beetle and looking at her. Kim felt a smile spread across her face and Shego motioned for her to come along. She looked around the class, the smile still on her face and gathered her things. She rose to her feet, getting a WTF-are-you-doing-look from Ron and winked at him before walking out of the classroom. She literally ran out of the school, throwing her books into Shego's car and diving into it before the woman drove off. Glowing with happiness they drove past the security guard of the school, knowing there was nothing he could do as they sped off.

That day ended up in touring around in Shego's car, while Kim's classmates got unhappily surprised by a pop-quiz. The red head didn't know, so she couldn't care either. She was with Shego and she was happy, that was what really mattered to her. They drove around for a while and eventually ended up in Kim's room. The thought alone of being with Shego in her own bedroom made Kim nervous beyond control. She knew she had to work on her speech and Shego had managed to convince her to actually start working.

If it weren't for Shego they wouldn't have ended up in Kim's bedroom. She wouldn't have been busy writing her speech and Shego wouldn't be lying on her floor listening to music and distracting her from her speech. She didn't complain though, she loved looking at the beauty way more then working on her speech. She eventually caved in and joined the woman on the floor. She lay down, facing Shego and staring at the woman's face as she listened to music.

Her eyes were closed but opened when she felt Kim looking at her. She looked back at the red head in front of her and a slight smile appeared on her lips. Kim felt her heart flutter and the butterflies in her stomach were working over-time. She returned the smile, unable to take her eyes off of the curvy woman.

"C-can I ask you something?" Kim asked shyly.

"You just did." Shego commented with a grin on her face.

"N-no.. really." Kim said and Shego gave a nod. "W.. uh.. Why.. are you green?" She asked avoiding Shego's eyes. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, of course." She added quickly but Shego merely smiled.

"I had a disease when I was smaller and I had to take some heavy medication and was hospitalized for years. The green is just a side effect of the medication. It's a part of me."

"Oh… that must've been difficult for you." Kim said having the courage to look at Shego once again.

"Yeah it was." Shego said absentmindedly and the pair became quiet, the faint music coming from the headphones barely audible. "Hey." Shego said suddenly, making Kim snap out of her daze. "Would you like to go somewhere?" She suddenly asked and Kim started glowing again.

"I'd love to." She replied and they left the house to drive around in Shego's car again. Said woman drove them to a field, thinking it was a great idea to just lie around. Kim agreed and they both ended up lying in a field, enjoying the warmth of the sun. They lay together, exchanging small talk and laughs throughout the hours they spent there together.

"So there's an exchange student who wants to follow classes here?" Shego asked, turning slightly to her left to look at the red head next to her.

"Yeah he's like this genius who could like be the next Einstein. We raised all this money just to make sure he could come to America." Kim explained and Shego raised an eyebrow.

"Who is we?" She asked.

"Okay, I raised the money to make sure he could come to America. I am, after all, the one responsible for him and the money. The other students just can't wait for him to arrive but helping me is out of the question. Luckily I didn't need any help because I did manage to raise enough money on my own."

"Why does the genius want to go to school here?"

"More opportunities," Kim replied. "Plus it's good for the image of our school." She added and Shego nodded in understanding. The two kept on talking and talking; eventually the sun began to set, casting an orange glow upon the two. Though they didn't care, their conversations kept on going, growing longer and more intimate then ever. It was clear that they were started to get comfortable around each other, especially Kim had loosened up a great deal. It was noticeable for the dark-haired beauty; the girl was less shy, blushed less frequent and even stopped stuttering.

The sun finally set completely and evening fell upon Middleton. They had spent an enormous amount of time on lying in a field and Kim was the first to suggest they should get going. So, as Shego agreed, they headed back to the green beetle and got in.

"What are we going to do now?" Kim asked as they buckled themselves in and drove off.

"You'll see." Shego said with an all-knowing smile. Kim gave her a curious look, wondering what the woman was up to. She just hoped it was something normal, she didn't really want to think back to the night she walked down the streets naked. Who knows what the hell Shego was thinking right now? All Kim could do was hope; maybe even pray she wouldn't end up doing something embarrassing.

"Seriously, where are we going?" Kim asked and once again Shego pulled up to the curb, turning off the engine and turning to look at the red head. "I'm not stripping again." She said.

"Oh I think you will." Shego said with that same all-knowing smile on her face. Kim's eyebrows rose at that and she watched how the woman got out of the car. She followed Shego with her eyes, eventually getting out of the car as well to follow the beauty.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked as Shego walked up to a door that led to a backyard.

"You'll see." The dark-haired woman said and she unlocked the door with ease, strolling into the backyard as if she owned it. Nervously Kim followed Shego into the backyard, very aware of the fact that they were trespassing. Her eyes shifted wildly, checking if no one had seen them as they walked up to a rather large pool. When she was sure no one had seen them she looked back at Shego.

"Come on," Shego said. "Let's take a dip." She said and Kim wildly shook her head.

"No, no we can't do this," Kim protested. "How can you possibly know if they're not home?" She asked.

"I don't." Came as reply and that certainly didn't encourage Kim to take a dive. The sight of Shego undressing, however, certainly convinced her in an instant. She wasted no time in undressing, pulling her shirt over her head, kicking her shoes off and stepping out of her pants. She looked up just in time to see Shego's half-naked body disappear into the pool. She swallowed hard and with some help of the small pool-ladder she slowly lowered herself into the clear water as well. She let out a deep breath, feeling the cold water surround her as she inched towards the half-naked beauty on the other side of the pool.

"I still think we shouldn't be doing this." Kim said as she got closer to Shego.

"Relax," Shego said inching forward as well. "Just enjoy it." She said softly and Kim gave a faint nod, feeling the hormones and nerves in her body coming to life again. She couldn't quite see Shego's body because of the water, though the curves of the woman's pale green body were obvious. Her luscious breasts were at least a cup C and the tiny panties she was wearing left little to the imagination. Last but not least those never ending well-formed legs, they looked like they could kill. Kim sure felt as if she had died and gone to heaven.

"I am relaxed but I would be more relaxed if we could go." Kim countered and Shego rolled her eyes at the red head.

"Come on princess, just enjoy the water."

"Princess?" Kim questioned.

"Not good? What about cupcake?" Shego asked and Kim became quiet. "Pumpkin? Nothing?" She asked and Kim simply blushed as Shego mentioned the nicknames she had made up.

"No princess is fine." She said softly, averting her eyes once again. The silence between the two held such a tension; it could be cut with a fork. It was Shego whom made the first move towards the red head and Kim looked up in surprise

"So," Shego said as she came closer. "What's the craziest thing you've done lately?"

Kim opened her mouth to reply but was cut short when the lights of the house turned on. With a string of curse words she pulled back, keeping her head low in the water. Shego laughed as she watched the panicking girl stare at the owners of the pool entering the house.

"This isn't funny! That's my school-principal!" Kim hissed at the laughing beauty.

"It's a little funny." Shego commented through laughter and Kim shot her a dirty look.

"No it's not, now can we please go?" She asked hoping that her principal wouldn't see her.

With a sigh Shego decided to give in and cut Kim some slack. She didn't want the girl to explode in hysteria. With a small motion she told Kim to follow her and they exited the pool as sneaky as they could. Both gathered their clothes quickly and left the backyard without being seen.

Bursting out into laughter Shego ran to her car with a not so happy Kim on her heels. They both took their time to get dressed, both still soaking wet as they changed back into their normal clothes.

"Now that you've stopped our late-night dip," Shego said and she wrung her hair out. "What do you want to do?" She asked as she started her car up again.

"I have a great idea." Kim said with a crazy grin on her face.

_Monique's place, living room._

"I don't really feel comfortable looking porno with you." Ron commented as he and Monique looked at the adult movie she had put on.

"Oh shut up and watch, you might even learn something from it." She said her eyes plastered to the TV.

"Still it's not normal." Ron nagged and Monique rolled her eyes, trying to ignore him as she watched the 2 actresses going at it on the screen. "What could I learn from lesbian porn?" He asked even though he wouldn't mind watching it on his own.

"You can learn how to touch a lady properly, now shut up and let me watch this." Monique said and right then the doorbell echoed throughout the house. "You've gotta be kidding me." She said as she paused the movie and moved to the door. Ron followed her to the front door and she opened it, ready to pound the person standing on the other side. Her jaw dropped and Ron's eyes widened as they were greeted by a pale green-skinned woman with an incredibly curvy body, long legs and bright green eyes.

"Hi," She said her clothes plastered to her body. "I'm all wet, can I come in?" She asked leaning against the frame of the door.

"Dude." Monique uttered in shock.

"I know." Ron muttered in reply. Suddenly familiar laughter filled their ears and Kim appeared from behind Shego, whom also started laughing at the pair.

"You guys!" She said through laughter. "You should've seen your faces!" Kim exclaimed as she and Shego entered Monique's house.

"I need to use the bathroom, where is it?" Shego asked and both Monique and Ron couldn't stop staring at her.

"Down the hall on the left." Monique said and they watched how she walked off down the hall.

"Dude." Ron said in shock.

"I know." Monique replied this time and they both turned to look at Kim. "You haven't done her yet? GF she won't stick around much longer so make your move quickly!" Monique exclaimed and Kim could only grin at her best friends.

"She is something, isn't she?" She asked dreamily and her best friends nodded in the same dreamy way. "Anyway," Kim said, regaining her normal composure. "You guys better get changed." She said, getting confused looks from the both of them.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"We're going to a party guys." She answered and right that moment Shego reappeared, her hips swaying as they walked up to the trio again.

"You guys ready to party?" She asked putting a hand on her hip.

"Yup." Monique said wide-eyed. "No need to change."

"Yeah, completely, totally ready." Ron replied and he swallowed hard as Shego gave him a fleeting smile.

"Well let's go then." Kim said taking the lead to Shego's beetle. Shego followed her hips swaying again and Ron and Monique followed blindly. They headed to the party of one of the most popular students of Middleton High. Bonnie Rockwaller. Ron, Monique and Kim couldn't stand the girl but the red head felt daring tonight. She knew the party was going on and she figured it would entertain Shego. If it weren't for the party she wouldn't have known what to do that evening.

They quickly arrived at the party and this time Shego took the lead. Kim followed and Ron and Monique hesitantly followed as well. They weren't quite sure about the situation.

"Kim why are we here?" Ron asked, tapping her on the shoulder nervously.

"Because it's a party and it's time for us to party. Now get some drinks for yourself," She said pushing them towards the beverage table. "And enjoy yourself!" She added with a grin and she walked out into the garden, spotting Shego and Bonnie in an instant. She saw the look Bonnie gave her and she saw how Bonnie was looking at Shego. If she didn't move fast she knew Bonnie would make a move on Shego.

"Damn that bitch." She groaned as she started moving towards Shego and Bonnie.

Though the moment she came close Brick Flagg stopped her. He blocked Kim's way, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Where are you going Possible?" He asked, looking her up and down.

"I was gonna bring Shego a drink." She said pointing towards the dark-haired woman. Brick laughed and put his arm around her shoulders. He turned away from Bonnie and Shego, walking back to the house.

"Well the party is kinda crowded, but don't you worry," He said and he patted her on the back. "We'll take excellent care of her." He added and he pushed her towards the front door. He walked off, not looking back once as Kim turned back to look at Shego and Bonnie. She looked around, seeing everyone talking, dancing and having fun. Even Monique and Ron had mixed up, holding drinks and talking to other people. _Why did she have to leave? Why was she the only one who couldn't stay?_ Her eyebrows knitted together, a frown forming on her face. She watched Shego laugh, seeing Bonnie laugh as well and touch her shoulder.

"Over my dead body." Kim mumbled and she stalked towards the talking pair. She stepped in between them, facing Shego and pulled the woman into a deep kiss. Her lips fell upon darker once, her arms gripping Shego's waist as she pulled her closer.

The beauty lost herself in the kiss as well, returning it eagerly. All the while Bonnie looked at them with a murderous look, stalking off jealously as the pair created their own private party right in her backyard.

* * *

_Booyah! Be honest... just admit that you were all waiting for that first kiss! It's not very impressive but don't worry.. the next chapter will describe the kiss a bit more ^^ nice? I hope so!_

_Up to chapter 4!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_

_Ps. I, of course, don't own anything._


	4. True identity

**Chapter 4!**

**enjoy**

* * *

**The Girl Next Door 4**

Slim fingers found their way to the back of her head. She got pulled into the embrace even deeper, feeling Shego's lips claim and overrule her own completely. She had never been kissed like that but she was definitely not going to complain. She had waited for this moment for days and had dreamt of it for nights now. The soft yet overpowering feeling of those lips drove her near to insanity. She wanted to feel more, taste more. That was the moment she chose to involve her tongue. She slipped it across Shego's bottom lip and screamed in her mind when Shego gave her the access she wanted. _OMG, I'm kissing her! Omg! She's kissing me! Ok, ok, calm down Possible just continue!_

The kiss continued for several minutes, with short breaks to catch their breaths. Of course. That night definitely made it onto the list of Kim's top-ten best nights. It was surely a night she wouldn't forget very soon. It was the night she had gotten the best kiss in her entire life. It made life even better knowing that it was one of the many kisses that were to follow. It made her feel good and that had great effects when it came to her confidence. Half of the school had seen her kiss the dark-haired beauty and that gave her a reputation. It wasn't related to the fact that they are both girls, it was related to the fact that she had managed to land the hottest girl the school had ever seen in real life.

The next day was a great day for her up until so far. She walked down the hallway, passing the lockers. Up ahead her principal appeared and instead of freaking out she kept it cool. She kept on walking, giving a nod with a smug look on her face as she past him. All the while she thought about the night she had taken a dip in his pool. A smile appeared on her face because she knew he didn't have a clue. She kept on walking, that same smug look on her face as she greeted some of her fellow-students.

Confidence practically poured out of her and it was noticeable. Even Monique could see it as she approached.

"I can see that last night did you good." Monique said as she started walking along Kim's side.

"Two words Mo," Kim said and she paused for effect. "Hell. Yeah." She finally said and Monique smiled at her with a guilty look in her eyes. Kim didn't know it yet but her good mood was about to be ruined. Monique really didn't want to ruin the red head's mood but she felt responsible as the best friend. She kept on walking next to the girl, observing her as she glowed. She had never seen Kim in such a state and it was quite refreshing for a change.

Seeing Kim like this made it even harder for Monique to show her the truth. Though she knew she had no choice, she knew Kim would mad if she didn't tell her. With a heavy sigh she averted her eyes to the ground and this didn't go unnoticed by Kim. The red head immediately stopped walking and placed a hand upon Monique's shoulder.

"Mo," She said waiting for the girl to look up. "Is something wrong?" She asked when the dark-skinned girl finally looked up again. She watched her best friend bite her lower lip, guilt written all over her face. Kim knew instantly that something was wrong. The question was, what? "You know you can tell me everything right?"

"I know," Monique said. "I'm just sure you don't want to hear this, but I have no choice."

Monique headed towards a door down the hall; Kim was right behind her. She knocked once and entered without waiting for an answer. The room was filled with people and film equipment. The red head noticed that the school mascot was even there.

"Leave us." Monique said as she walked to the back of the room. The people within the room gave her a look before they went back to their business. They ignored the dark-skinned girl completely, not caring if she wanted them out. Meanwhile Monique had grabbed a tape out of her bag and had connected the TV. She turned back to the room and grimaced when she noticed that nobody had left the room.

"Leave! Now! You slow unworthy maggots!" She suddenly yelled. "Move, move, move!" She repeated as she forced everybody to leave the room. She almost kicked the last person out of the room and quickly shut the door behind her. She locked it, making sure no one could enter it again. "Now that we're alone." She said lightly and she grabbed the tape as she walked towards the TV. She pushed it into the video-recorder and pushed Kim towards a chair.

"Sit." She ordered and without a word Kim sat down. "Now watch this." She said and she pressed play.

Kim sat there patiently, a smile still on her face. It wasn't going to stay there any longer though. She still smiled as the movie started and a somewhat fake wannabe karate dude appeared.

"_You have mastered a great amount of techniques," The sensei said with his arms folded in front of his chest. "But you have yet to master the greatest techniques." He commented and a wild grin appeared on his face._ His student looked at him in surprise and that was the moment Kim's smile disappeared. A long, well-shaped, dark-haired and green-eyed beauty appeared on the screen. Kim's face fell immediately and she slowly started shaking her head in denial.

"No." She said softly, her eyes wide in shock.

"Hey big boy," The beauty on-screen said. "It's time for your last session," She said and her shirt came off. "And it's going to be hot."

"That's Shego dudette!" Monique said grinning widely.

"No." Kim said again.

"Yeah! She's a former porn-star! You're dating a porn-star!" Monique said sounding like she was ready to faint.

While her best friend was ready to squeal in delight, Kim could feel her anger rising. She gritted her teeth together, a frown on her face. She watched how HER Shego got undressed and got busy with some random guy. She couldn't take it any longer; angrily she turned the TV off and stormed out of the video-room, leaving a confused Monique behind. She stormed down the hall, the frown permanently on her face.

"What's wrong!" Monique asked as she came jogging up to the angered red head. "She's a porn-star! You should be happy with this GF!" The dark-skinned girl cheered.

"Why should I? She didn't even tell me!" Kim muttered in return.

"I'm going to say it again, she is a porn star! Don't screw this up! Just take her to a motel-room and bang her like a beast! You know she can handle it!" Monique countered and Kim groaned, looking away.

"Mo, I like this girl."

"And you can still like her while you're eating her pussy! You're gonna regret it if you don't make a move!"

"Just leave it Mo, I don't even know if I'm ever gonna see her again." Kim said and this time it was Monique's turn to groan.

"Fine!" She said.

"Fine!" Kim yelled back and she barged out of the school.

"Come on Kim!" Monique yelled after her as she barged through the door as well. "You've gotta fuck her! If you don't fuck her! I swear to god I will kill myself! Fuck her Kim, please! Please, fuck her for me!" She yelled as half of the school watched the scene between the two. Kim, however, just kept on walking, ignoring her best friend. She didn't want to listen to Monique and her half-baked advice. She was pissed off and not in the mood. She walked to her car, dumped her bag on the backseat and got in. She angrily banged her hands on the steering wheel. She still couldn't believe what she had seen. What was even worse was the fact that Shego hadn't told her about it. It made her believe that the green-eyed beauty didn't trust her enough.

Sighing heavily she started the car, her mind constantly on Shego as she headed home. She pictured the dark-haired woman lying on her floor, listening to music just like she had done one day ago. She looked so sweet, so beautiful and most importantly, so innocent. That picture, however, was ruined by the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about the porn scene she had just seen. Shaking her head she tried to get her mind off of the woman, smiling lightly as she parked in front of her house.

She left her bag in the car and went straight into the house, not wanting to risk an awkward meeting with Shego. Though just as she thought she was safe, she heard a familiar laugh sound throughout the house. _No. No, no, no, no! Not here! Not now!_ Kim thought as she rounded the corner and walked into the living room just to be greeted by the sight of the porn-star. She stood still by the frame of the door and Shego looked at her.

"I just saw you naked." Shego said and Kim's eyes widened slightly.

"What?" Kim said in a shocked tone and her mother let out a laugh.

"Don't worry honey you were only two days old, with your bubblebutt." Ann commented and Kim felt herself turn bright red at the comment.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked as she shook off the embarrassment and looked at Shego. The former porn-star looked up from the photo-album and smiled.

"I just came by to say hi." She said.

"Hi." Kim said dry and Shego chose to ignore the latter as she refocused on Kim's photo-album.

"Look at these bubbly cheeks!" Ann said and Shego threw her head back, laughing at the comment. Though Kim could swear she heard the dark-haired woman moan, instead of laugh, when she threw her head back. She shook her head slightly, taking a step backwards and getting the shock of her life when she bumped into her father.

"Hey Kimmie-cub." He said and he walked into the living room with a glass of lemonade.

The moaning stopped and Kim blinked once, then twice as she stared at the sight in front of her.

_Shego pulled the zipper of James' pants down and leaned in. Her head bobbed up and down as James entwined his fingers behind his head. _

"_Hmm, who's your daddy." He spoke._

Kim snapped out of her thoughts, blinking again and again. She was going crazy, she wished she had never watched that tape. All of her thoughts consisted of Shego performing sexual deeds and making sexual noises. It was official she had gone crazy.

Despite her crazed state Kim followed the entire conversation. Her dad asked about Shego's school, her mother asked about the work she had done. Which in turn was followed by Shego showing her what she did. Kim chose to ignore the fact that she had just envisioned Shego kissing her mother but not in silence. "Jesus!" She yelled loud enough to startle her parents and Shego. She buried her face in her hands, rubbing her eyes before looking at the scene in front of her again.

3 shocked people and nothing more.

"Excuse me." Kim said and she bolted out of the room and up the stairs. She entered her room, aware of the fact that Shego was following her.

"Are you okay?" The beauty asked and Kim turned to look at her.

"I don't know, I uh… I don't feel so good." Kim replied.

"Aaw," Shego said stepping forward and taking the red head's hands in her own. "What can I do to make you feel better?" She asked and Kim swallowed softly as her eyes fleetingly shifted to her bed and then back to Shego. Again she couldn't help but envision the woman, naked, sweaty on her bed, moaning in delight. Though this time her own moans joined in as well and suddenly she realized that dating a former porn-star wasn't that bad.

"I'm already feeling a lot better now." She blurted out and Shego's eyebrow rose at that.

"Really? I mean we could go out another night. You don't have to go if you're not feeling well." Shego said squeezing Kim's hands slightly and the red head merely shook her head.

"No it's alright, I want to go out tonight." She said.

"Are you sure?" Shego asked and Kim nodded slightly.

"Positive." And this earned her a smile from the dark-haired beauty.

"Alrighty then, don't forget, this evening at 7," Shego said and she placed a kiss upon Kim's cheek. "I'll be waiting so don't be late." And with that she let go of Kim's hands and left the room.

That day Kim spent listening to Monique's advice, telling herself over and over again that she could do it. She had to play it cool, distant and most of all she had to get Shego drunk according to Monique. So she stole a bottle of whisky out of her father's liquor cabinet and hid it in her car. She wondered if Monique was right and the real porn-star would come out after Shego had taken some whisky. All she could do was wait and see as she went to pick up her gorgeous date.

They had both chosen to wear something comfortable and this time they took Kim's car. The red head was driving and almost acted if Shego didn't mean anything to her. She mumbled a distant 'hey', her eyes never leaving the road. As planned she offered Shego the whisky, grabbing it from the backseat.

"Whisky?" Shego asked as she read the label. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" She asked and Kim snorted in reply.

"What? No, I thought you liked to rock?" She replied cool and she pulled up to the curb. She turned the engine off and turned to look at the woman next to her.

"What are we doing?" Shego asked as she looked around.

"You know, just chilling," Kim replied and she looked up, acting surprised as she observed their surroundings. "Oh look," She said and she motioned towards the building they were parked close to. "A motel." Shego turned around, looking out of the window and seeing a big neon-sign with the word 'Motel' on it.

"So it seems." She replied as she turned back towards Kim, a thoughtful look on her face.

"M-maybe we should get a room?" The red head offered, believing that the woman next to her would never accept such an offer. Oh boy was she wrong. Before she knew it she held a key-card to a room in her hands and they were on their way to said room. "Here it is." Nervously she stopped in front of room 18 and fiddled a bit with the key-card before she managed to open the door. She held the door open for Shego and followed her inside, closing the door behind her again.

"Whoa, this is uh, this is nice huh?" Kim said and she watched how Shego took off her jacket.

"Yeah it is." The woman replied as she took place on the bed, lying backwards and observing Kim as she walked around the room nervously. The red head finally turned to look at her, silenced by the sight in front of her. Shego was still looking at her, one eyebrow up as her hand moved across the silk sheets of the freshly made bed.

"What?" Kim asked. "What are you thinking?"

"What are you thinking?" Shego asked back watching how Kim nervously played with the zipper of her jacket. She sat up slightly as the girl remained silent and finally got to her feet again.

"I don't know." Kim said and inwardly she cursed at herself. _Stupid, STUPID answer! _

Without saying a word Shego started unbuttoning her shirt, pulling it open and off of her shoulders. "You wanna fuck me?" She asked as she tossed the shirt onto the bed behind her.

"Uhm." Kim managed to choke out as the woman started playing with zipper of her jeans. She swallowed hard, watching Shego's hands unzip and unbutton the jeans.

"Come here." She said as she crawled onto the bed on all fours.

Hesitantly Kim stepped forward, hands in her pockets as Shego crawled towards her and sat up on her knees. The red head avoided eye contact as Shego went down on all fours again, a hand moving across her own ass.

"How do you want me?" She asked but Kim didn't answer in a way Shego had expected.

"Why are you doing this?" She suddenly asked, hands still in her pockets and Shego looked back at the red head.

"What?"

"This." Kim replied distantly.

"Isn't this what you want? To fuck a porn star in a cheap motel-room?" Shego asked and Kim couldn't help but look away in shame. "So this is what you think of me." The dark-haired woman added and she buttoned up her jeans and blouse again. Before Kim could even act the woman had slipped back into her jacket and stormed out of the room. Leaving her behind to think about what she had done.

* * *

_Well.. that was chapter 4.. and.. if you know the movie you know that the next chapter won't be a happy one. xD If you don't know the movie you still know that the next chapter won't be a happy one!_

_I took a bit more time for this chapter, not because it's difficult, it basically writes itself cause it's based on a movie but I took more time because of Easter. I spent time with my family and my girlfriend =) So sorry for the short delay and Hope you all had a nice Easter and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	5. Scotch on the rocks

**Sorry for my absence, I had a busy week/weekend. So i've written chapter 5, finally, chapter 6 will appear quickly, I assure you that!**

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

**The girl next Door 5**

It took Kim about 5 seconds to realize that Shego was gone and 2 seconds to realize she had screwed up heavily. Cursing softly she bolted out of the motel-room and after the love of her life. She chased after the beauty down the stairs and onto the parking lot, calling her name over and over again.

"Wait!" Kim yelled after her. "Shego! Please listen to me, just wait!" Kim begged as she kept on chasing the woman. "I'm sorry!" She said but Shego kept on walking.

"Let me guess, someone showed you the tape and you thought, what the hell she does it for a living, right?" Shego countered without turning around to face the red head.

"Monique told me to do it!" Kim answered making Shego come to a direct stop.

"Oh well, that's a mature response." She said as she finally turned to look at Kim.

"I know now I shouldn't have listened to her. This wouldn't have happened if you told me! Why didn't you just tell me?" Kim asked sadly and the former porn star sighed heavily.

"Because I didn't want to okay?" Shego snapped, her eyes watering up. "I love the way you looked at me. You didn't see me as just another porn star. God… do you have any idea.. how.." Shego sniffed lightly not even bothering to finish her sentence. "Forget it." She said turning around and she walked away.

"Hold on!" Kim pleaded.

"Fuck you!" Shego replied and she kept on walking. Suddenly Kim didn't feel all too great anymore. Better yet, she felt the complete opposite of what she had felt before she had seen the tape. She wished she had never watched the damned thing. Though there wasn't much she could do about it. All she could do was curse and watch how the beauty walked off and eventually disappeared out of sight. She had screwed up and she didn't even know if she could make it up to Shego.

That evening she went back home alone. Sadness readable on her face as she drove back to her house. On the way home it had dawned on her that she had lost Shego. Probably for good. It wasn't really what she had hoped for. She realized she shouldn't have listened to Monique. If it weren't for that she would've still been with Shego and they'd been having fun right now.

"Sex complicates things." She muttered as she parked her car and dragged herself to the front door. She didn't even bother to greet her parents; she went straight up to her room. Nothing mattered at the moment, she was too depressed to care. Even the exchange student didn't cheer her up, while she knew that the whole school was buzzing about his arrival. She looked out of her window, seeing Shego's room and the closed curtains. Somewhere she had hoped to see the woman but no such luck. The curtains remained closed, denying her any access. With what seemed the hundredth heavy sigh she went to bed, knowing that she didn't have anything else to do.

She missed the beauty already and it had been less than an hour since they had parted their ways due to her fault. It was obvious, she was going to have a crappy day or even longer.

It started with the next morning. She had gone to school as usual and found herself thinking about Shego all the time. Even as she walked down the hall and looked at the poster specially made for the exchange student. She shook her head, ignoring everyone in her path as if she was the only one left. She felt bad, really bad and she felt worthless as well. The day dragged on as usual but she barely noticed what was happening around her.

Ron and Monique had been worried about her and had decided to invite her over. She was forced to stop by and she ended up on the couch in Monique's living room. She stared mindlessly at the TV, watching how Monique beat the crap out of Ron in the video game they were playing. The disappointing words Ron spoke barely reached her ears as the controller was passed over to her. She accepted it; not even knowing what she was doing as she started playing. It was the same drag as school.

They eventually left the house, something about taking a drive. She followed her best friends, got into the backseat without knowing where they were going. She stared out of the window, not even hearing the conversation Ron and Monique were having. She ignored it all; she was, from now on, living in her own world. And her world wasn't all rainbows and unicorns. It was all blurred and she barely remembered what she had done the moment she got into bed again.

She didn't even know when she got home and if she had dinner. It didn't matter, the next day arrived all too soon and she knew it was going to be the same. It was always the same. She would go to school and go to the classes she had according to her schedule. The day ended with calculus, which seemed to be the worst of everything. She tried to concentrate on her speech, reading the cards and flipping through them slowly. But her mind just wasn't there.

She found herself being distracted as she thought about the day that Shego showed up at her school. She turned to look out of the window. The very window where she had seen the beauty with her green car. Though as cars drove by, the beauty never reappeared. The spot remained empty, just as Kim remained empty. She felt a faint smile appear on her lips as she thought about that day and she wished she could get it all back. She knew she had to do something, she had to take control. That moment she realized what she had to do and the moment school ended she almost ran to her car.

She was going to talk to the woman and she was going to tell her everything. Kim knew how she felt about Shego but Shego didn't. She was going to set things straight by telling Shego how she had felt. How she still feels. With newfound courage and determination she ended up at the woman's front door and knocked immediately. She let out a shaky breath, preparing herself for a somewhat heavy speech she had come up with on the way there.

Shego opened the door and the first thing Kim noticed was that she was breath-taking. Tape or not the woman was breath taking and the movie hadn't changed the red head's view.

"L-look… I'm an idiot okay? I saw the tape and I freaked out." Kim started and she walked up to the open the door. "Hi, I'm coming in," She said and she entered the house. "Can I come in?" She asked in a slightly panicked voice and Shego simply closed the door behind them.

"I've just been crazy lately, the whole scholarship thing, it's killing me, it causes so much stress." Kim said and rubbed her eyes. "B-but I'm not even thinking about that. Because… because the only thing I care about, is you. I just want us to go back to normal again."

"This is an awesome house," A male voice suddenly announced. Kim turned to look at the source, swallowing loudly. "Sheeg."

"I uh.." Kim started but her eyes remained glued upon the man. He seemed a light blue and had a scar running down his face. He was wearing torn jeans with chains hanging from it with a white shirt. His hair was spiky and he had a small ponytail at the back. His brown eyes were locked on Kim and she quickly looked back at Shego.

"Can we uhm talk about this later?" Shego questioned.

"Yeah." Kim said and she looked back at the blue-skinned man again. "Sure." She added and she walked past Shego and out of the house. The door got closed behind her and she came to a stop at the curb. She turned back to look at the house, knowing that they had to talk right now. She walked back to the porch but stopped when the blue unknown man exited the house.

He smiled at the red head as he sat down on the porch.

"I like that," He said as he lit up a cigarette. Kim simply gave the man a questioning look and waited for an explanation. "What you said in there, I mean."

"Oh," Kim said as she looked at the man. "Thanks." She added and she continued to stare at the blue man, up until the point that he looked back.

"Drew." He said rising to his feet and offering Kim his hand.

"Oh, uhm, Kim." She said taking a step forward and shaking his hand. She stepped back again and Drew sat down again.

"So you're friends with Sheeg huh?" Drew asked with interest.

"Yep, well we're kinda going out." Kim said and they both became quiet as Shego chose that moment to walk out of the house.

"Look at you," Drew said as he turned to look at the beauty and eyed her. "You're smoking hot."

"Are we going?" Shego asked, ignoring the compliment and staring past Kim.

"Yeah," He said and he turned to look at Kim. "Are you coming with us?" He asked.

"Where are we going?" "She can't." Both Kim and Shego spoke at the same time. "She's got school tomorrow." Shego insisted but Kim merely smiled.

"No, I'm cool, I can definitely come along." She said clapping her hands together. "So where are we going?" She asked excitingly and Drew smiled as he got to his feet.

"You'll see." He said and the trio got into his car. Once again Kim had no idea where she was going but as Drew had said, she would see. All she could worry about was the fact that Shego was hanging around with this dude. She couldn't stand it, so tagging along was the only option for her to make sure that nothing would happen between the two.

Though as they approached their destination she was starting to regret her decision.

"We're here!" Drew announced and he literally jumped out of his car. Shego followed silently and Kim stared at where they had taken her. She followed the two into the building, avoiding any immediate eye contact as they walked towards the performance area. She barely looked around, scratching her head nervously as she dared to look up once. She felt everybody stare at her as she walked past the strippers. Jaws dropped as she past the lap-dance area and she chose to look straight ahead. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest when she saw Shego looking at her but she barely reacted. She played it cool, shrugging slightly as she looked back at Shego.

She followed the duo to a table and sat down.

"What can I get you?" A waitress asked and Drew put out his cigarette.

"Can I have two scotch on the rocks and a uh…" He trailed off as his eyes landed on Kim, his hand motioning towards her.

"Make that 3." Kim said. "No wait, better yet, let me have a Bacardi Razz*, pure." She said and the waitress gave a nod as she walked off to get their orders. She looked after the waitress, her eyes finally trailing back to the duo sitting across from her.

"What grade are you in?" Drew asked.

"Oh, I'm a senior." Kim replied cool and she leaned back into her chair. "But I'm about to graduate." She added nonchalant and Drew gave a nod of impression.

"Congratulations, so what's next?" He asked and he lit up another cigarette.

"College, hopefully." Kim replied and Shego cut in.

"She wants to be president." She added for Kim and the red head gave her a slightly dirty look.

"Really? Well that's great. Must be cool, going to college and running for president." Drew said in a somewhat surprised tone.

"Yeah, how do you two know each other?" Kim suddenly asked, changing the subject completely. Drew and Shego looked at each other for a moment but Shego chose to remain silent.

"Well? How do we know each other?" Drew asked turning towards Shego.

"We used to work together." Shego muttered and she looked away with a look of distaste on her face.

"So you're like an actor?" Kim asked and Drew raised an eyebrow at that.

"No, I'm strictly producer but Sheeg and I also used to go out. Excuse me for a sec." He said and he rose to his feet and left the two behind at the small table.

"You guys went out?" Kim asked trying to sound okay with it. At that point the waitress appeared with their drinks and Kim was thankful for the fact that she could now focus on her drink. Shego chose not to answer Kim's question and simply thanked to waitress for bringing their drinks. Kim took a sip of her Bacardi Razz and sighed. "Look, can we just talk?" She asked.

"You want to talk? Well talk." Shego replied as she eyed a stripped Drew was talking to.

"I don't think this is the right place." Kim offered and she took another sip of her drink.

"What?" Shego asked, lowering her drink again. "Why not? What's wrong with this place?" She asked and Kim simply looked around.

"No, nothing it's fine." She said taking her eyes off of the woman whom was hanging from a pole on the stage. "It's one of my favorite places to be." Kim added and she watched how Drew sat down next to Shego again, with a cigar in his mouth. She looked at him and looked at the cigar he had in his mouth. "Hey," She said and Drew looked up at her. "Got one for me?" She asked and he gave her a mischievous look as he reached into his jacket and provided her with a cigar without a single hesitation.

She fleetingly looked at Shego, giving her a small smile as she accepted the thing. She popped it into her mouth and took a lighter from the table. Shego continued to look at her and Kim almost dropped the lighter when she asked what she was doing.

"What?" Kim asked in return and Drew slid closer.

"Here, let me show you how this works." He said and he took the lighter from Kim's hand. "You turn it like this," He said as he turned the cigar as Kim kept it in her mouth. "And you light it while you're turning it." He said and he lit the cigar. "And you have to inhale." He added and Kim inhaled as Drew lit the cigar, her eyes never leaving Shego. Said woman rolled her eyes, and got to her feet, making Kim rise to her feet as well.

"H-hey where are you going?" She asked, facing Shego, the cigar still in her hand.

"To the bathroom." Shego simply stated. "Is that okay?" She asked and she walked away while Kim muttered a soft yeah, sinking into her chair again as she looked after the beauty.

Drew watched the scenario with interest, smirking as he turned to look at Kim.

"You're really into her huh?" He asked and all Kim could do was nod in misery. "I get it, she's gorgeous, there aren't many women who are as beautiful as she is. I just think you should be looking at someone who's more your age." He said and Kim frowned at him.

"She IS my age." She commented.

"Yeah in years but I was actually talking about… Experience." He said. "No offence, just don't worry about it, I'll take care of you." Drew said and he sat back in his chair. Kim gave him a confused look, which quickly turned into shock.

"Ohmygod, that's Mister Mankey, he eats at my house with his wife all the time!" Kim said.

The two looked at Mister Mankey as he entered the club and directly offered a lady some money.

"He lives down the street! He's friends with my dad." Kim said in shock and Drew simply grinned like a maniac as Mister Mankey tucked some money into a lady's G-string.

"Oh really now?" Drew asked and Kim gave a shocked nod. "Mankey!" He suddenly yelled and Kim quickly dove behind him, hiding her face with her hand.

"What are you doing?" She hissed angrily.

"Mankey!" He yelled again and the man turned to look at him. "Yeah, you! Come here." He said and Mister Mankey walked up to the table where they were sitting. "Damn Mankey I haven't seen your old ass in ages!" Drew said excitingly.

"Do I know you?" Mister Mankey asked in confusion and Drew's face fell slightly.

"What's your problem?" Drew asked and Mankey took a step back. "Nah man I'm just fucking with ya, hey, you know my friend Kimmie here right?" He asked and he bumped into Kim, making her turn towards Mister Mankey.

"Kimberley, Hi." The older man said politely, though clearly shocked.

"H-hi Mister Mankey." Kim said turning a bright red as she talked

"Mankey, this is Kim's first time and if you don't tell anyone she's bi, she won't tell anyone she saw you here in exchange for a dance." Drew said and he wiggled with his eyebrows.

Kim's jaw dropped when Mister Mankey agreed and before she knew it she was seated on a chair with a naked woman heading straight for her. Her eyes widened as the woman took a seat in her lap and started grinding against her. Next to her was Mister Mankey and together they were 'enjoing' their dance. To say it was awkward was an understatement. There she was in a strip club, getting a lap-dance while her dad's friend was sitting next to her getting the same treatment. If it were possible she would've blushed herself out of existence. Unfortunately that wasn't really an option so she remained shocked and seated.

"So did you hear about your scholarship yet?" Mr. Mankey asked while they were sitting there.

"Uh no, the big dinner is on Thursday." Kim replied and she swallowed hard when her face was buried in a pair of breasts.

"Aha, okay, so what's it for again?" Mr. Mankey asked and Kim sighed, knowing she had told him about 10 times already.

"Ahem it's aah," Kim started, trying to find her train of thoughts. "For uhm moral fiber." She said and she bit her lower lip when the woman moved against her again. Even she was having a difficult time concentrating and that was even worse considering the fact that Shego could see her and everybody else in the strip-club. _God how did I get myself into this!_ She asked herself knowing that she'd gladly go to school right now.

Luckily the day ended and whilst being too embarrassed to look at Shego she called it a night. Not knowing what would happen tomorrow but glad that she was save at school.

* * *

_Well that wasn't TOO bad was it? You expected the worst break-up thing ever right? Unless you've seen the movie, haha. Kim got a lapdance.. and damn what a weird day for our red head. Introducing: Drew aka.. Dr. Drakken, right he used to go out with Shego, Brrr creepy idea so just forget about that. He's her producer.. that doesn't make it any better either. Oh well.. ** I don't own Bacardi Razz, if you don't know what it is, google it. It's quite tasty actually, has 32% alcohol.. not bad.. anyway, up to chapter 6!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	6. Las Vegas Baby!

**Chapter 6, told you it would be a lot sooner than chapter 5 ^^ Yay, I stuck to my word. **

**Though it's somewhat shorter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Girl Next Door 6**

The next day wasn't as wonderful either. Kim was glad she got out of that strip-club eventually but had misjudged the fact that she wanted to go to school. After seeing Shego yesterday she had felt even worse. She had tried to explain her feelings and had failed miserably. She had tried to talk to the beauty and had failed in that as well. They were either interrupted or the timing wasn't right. Either way she didn't get to talk with Shego and it was seriously bothering her right now.

When she got to school everything went down the drain even a bit more. First off she walked into the class trying to forget Shego. Second Mr. Barkin entered the class and he never brought good news. So with a big sigh she found her seat as he told everyone to sit down and literally shut up.

"You might all be wondering why I am here right now," He started and he started pacing at the front of the class. "Well I have some great news for you all." He said and Kim's eyebrows rose at that. _Good news? No way!_ She thought thinking that her day was finally going to take a turn for the better. "We are going to watch this movie! If you are all wondering what movie I'm talking about, it's a sex education movie!" He said almost cheering the movie on. At the words sex education Kim's mood slipped again. _Figures._ She thought and the lights were switched off. "Now be quiet and watch this movie, it holds important information for the lot of you." Mr. Barkin commanded and he took a seat at the teacher's desk, looking at the TV with interest.

While Mr. Barkin seemed to enjoy the movie the class was slowly dying. Of boredom of course. The movie was outdated and to be honest it didn't have any effect on the students. How could it have effect if everybody was half asleep? Even Kim was falling asleep, her head resting on her hand as her eyelids started fluttering. She looked at the TV through half closed eyes, keeping herself from drooling on her desk.

"Jezus Christ, I could make a better sex-ed movie with.. with my mom!" Monique protested and Kim couldn't help but snort at the comment. She didn't have a doubt in her mind about that. Everyone could make a better movie than the one they were watching at the moment.

After class ended the trio walked out of the school, still laughing about the half-baked sex-ed movie they had just watched. Though as they walked Kim's eyes fell upon one person she didn't want to see. She came to an abrupt stop, as did Monique and Ron.

"What?" Monique asked but Kim didn't answer and simply started walking again. Ron and Monique gave each other a confused look and simply followed the red head.

Drew looked out of the corner of his eye, seeing the trio approaching him.

"Anyway, I think you'd 3 do very well in one of my movies. I'm just saying, you're really hot." He said and he lit a cigarette. "You guys are 18 right?" He asked and some of the girls nodded. He smirked and looked back at the approaching trio again. "Hey, you guys know Kim right? I hung out with her last night, chick with balls man!" He commented and he greeted the trio as they came within arm length.

"Kimmie, you didn't tell me you had a lot of potential stars at your school." Drew said.

The group of girls giggled at his comment and all Kim could do was role her eyes. Drew decided to be a matchmaker and wrapped an arm around Ron's shoulder.

"You know who has got some good weed?" He asked the girls. "This motherfucker right here." He said and he motioned towards Ron.

"Uhm what are you talking about?" Ron asked through closed lips. Drew didn't answer and simply pulled a bag of weed from behind Ron's back. The girls eagerly reached for it but with a grin Drew pulled back.

"You guys should hang out." He said. "Come on, let's go." And the trio followed him to his car. "Hop in everybody." He said and Kim was the first to step into the car. Ron and Monique, however, were a bit more hesitant but with a persuasive puppydog-pout Kim managed to convince them to come along. "Always leave them wanting more." Drew advised.

For a minute he stared into his rearview mirror, startling everyone when he yelled that he was good.

"There is some major talent at this school, I can already picture it. Those girls would sell great, I can tell, I've got a gift for this." He said and he started the car. "Pity that they hang-out with losers." He added and he eyed the so-called group of popular guys. "Anyway, what are we doing?" He asked and Kim raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well I have to stop by at the bank, look how my funding is going." She mentioned and before she knew it they were heading for the bank. "You really don't have to come along you know that?" She said as Drew and her friends followed her into the bank.

"Nah, it's cool, I like running errands." He said and he looked at the amount of money Kim had raised. "You raised 25000 dollars for this one kid?"

"Yeah I uh…." Kim started but the bank attended interrupted her.

"So that's 25000 dollars for the bank, well that means you've raised all the money! Good for you!" The woman said excitingly.

"Thanks." Kim said and she blushed lightly. "It wasn't easy."

"Is this kid really as smart as they say?" The woman asked curiously.

"Well he did teach himself calculus without any textbooks." Kim said and this earned a whoa from both Drew and the bank attended. "Oh by the way, Ginny, this is my uh student advisor."

"Oh you're Mr. Sallenger?" Ginny asked in a somewhat nervous tone.

"Yes, that's me," Drew said with a grin. "Just checking if everything is up to date, woow," He added and Ginny's eyes widened.

"What?" She asked reaching for her face as he stared at her a bit more intently. "Is something wrong?" She said getting more and more nervous by the second.

"No, I just love those earrings." Drew said and Kim gave him a-you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look.

"Oh, oh well thank you!" Ginny replied turning bright red.

"Ahem, we have to go," Kim said and she cleared her throat a second time. "Thanks Ginny, let's go Mr. S!" She added and she started walking just to notice that Drew wasn't following her at all. She turned back, amazed by the fact that he was simply seducing Ginny as if he never did something else. _This guy is unbelievable._ She thought and she decided to head home on her own.

Seeing as she had to walk it took her a bit longer than usual. It didn't surprise her that Drew was already at Shego's place when she arrived at her house. What did surprise her, however, was the fact that Shego was carrying luggage to her beetle. Frowning slightly Kim dropped her schoolbag and ran up to the beauty.

"Where are you guys going?" She asked as Drew appeared as well.

"Vegas baby, we've got a convention." Drew replied. "We've gotta give interviews, impress the people and meet the fans." He said walking around the car and putting on his sunglasses.

Kim walked up to Shego, "So that's it?" She asked following the beauty back to the car. "You're just going back?" She asked perplexed and Shego sighed heavily.

"I don't belong here." Shego replied and Kim gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean? What about starting over? You wanted to go to college, why don't you just go to college?" Kim asked and Shego gave her a sad look.

"This is what I am," She spoke sadly and she looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"Alright Sheeg, let's go." Drew said and they got into Shego's car. With the movement of her hand, which couldn't even be called a goodbye, Shego disappeared, driven off by Drew in that very green beetle. All Kim could do was look after the car until it was no longer in her sight. Once again she felt herself slip into that deep depression, knowing that it was really over this time. She would never see the beauty again and there was nothing she could do about it.

The next day she felt empty as always even as she sat at the diner with her 2 best friends.

"KP, it's not your fault." Ron spoke as he munched from his fries.

"It IS my fault, if I hadn't been so insensitive and hadn't taken her to that motel-room…" Kim said and she became quiet.

"That was a little forward," Monique commented and Kim gave her a dirty look. "Don't you think?" The dark-skinned girl asked.

"Mo," Ron said in a warning tone and the girl simply rolled her eyes. "Kim the point is, she made her decision. There's nothing you can do about it now." Ron said sympathetically.

Kim simply stared at her plate as the words rang in her ears. She had to get Shego back no matter what. There had to be something she could do! _But what?_ She questioned herself and for a few moments she remained quiet. Then out of nowhere it hit her like a train. There was something she could do!

"Yeah there is." She suddenly said, looking up at her friends with a smile on her face.

Ron looked at her in confusion but it took Monique about 2 seconds to figure out what she was aiming at. A smile split across the dark girl's face and she patted Kim on the back.

"Hell yeah there is." She cheered and before they knew it they were in the car on their way to Las Vegas.

Both Ron and Kim were busy talking to the phone, explaining they would be late and that their parents shouldn't wait up. Ron even apologized to his dad for not being there to watch Shark-week on Discovery. Monique however held the same smile on the face along the way.

"Man I just wanna bang hot chicks!" She cheered out of the blue, making Kim and Ron's eyes widen in shock. She ignored the latter, the smile on her face said enough as she drove them towards the city of gambling, girls and unwanted marriages. After hours of driving they finally arrived and the city was bright. Bright signs decorated the buildings and streets. The trio watched their eyes out as they drove around, finally arriving at the building they were aiming for. It held a big sign with the sentence: _Las Vegas welcomes the adult movie Convention._

"That's it! Right there! Pull up over there!" Kim nearly shouted into Monqiue's ear.

Monique did as she was told and to the trio's surprise they had no problem getting in. The doorman simply stepped aside, letting them and dozens of other people in at the same time. They entered a large space filled with dancers and barely clothed women through a pink tunnel. Monique immediately grabbed her camera and started filming, while Kim was busy searching Shego.

"No press!" A large man shouted as he stormed towards Monique.

"Dude would you chillax? I'm not from the press, I'm still in high school, this is for my video yearbook." She said calmly and the man eyed for another 2 seconds before he walked away. Monqiue grinned and started filming again. "That's right bitch." She muttered, celebrating her victory over the huge man. As she looked through her lens, filming everything in sight her face fell when her camera landed upon a large poster. "Uh dudette?" She asked poking Kim slightly. "Isn't that her?" She asked lowering her camera and pointing towards the stage beneath the gigantic poster she had been filming.

Dreading what she was about to see Kim turned to the stage slowly. Her jaw dropped as her eyes fell upon the greenish woman she had fallen in love with. Her throat felt dry and somewhere she felt that she could just burst out in tears. She never did though because she couldn't stop staring at the woman. She felt her heart shatter all over again and it was even worse when she saw the smile on Shego's face fade. She knew the beauty wasn't happy and yet she still chose to do this. It angered the red head beyond believe and it made her all the more determined to talk to Shego. "I've gotta talk to her." She muttered before stalking off.

Kim left Monique and Ron behind and stormed towards the stage. She plowed through the group of people, working herself towards Shego.

"Shego!" She yelled getting closer and closer to the stage. The woman didn't hear her. She continued to push people aside until she finally reached Shego. "Shego!" She yelled again and she couldn't help but smile slightly as she looked at the green-eyed woman she was referring to.

Shego finally looked down at her and the fake smile disappeared again. She gave Kim a confused look, which quickly turned into sorrow. She turned away, walking up and down the stage but Kim wouldn't give up. Shego continued to smile again, attending to her fans and signing autographs.

"Look, I'm sorry! I had to come!" Kim yelled at the stage.

"Hey red head, it's my turn now." A bald man with glasses protested and Kim growled at him, pushing him out of her way.

"I feel like this is all my fault!" Kim said hoping Shego would listen. "Would you at least look at me?" She asked and Shego finally looked at her again. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, okay?" She said pleadingly.

"Aaw Sheeg, that's so sweet." One of the other porn-actresses said.

The two looked at each other for a while, Kim's face pleading and Shego's face sad. Shego was the first to break the eye contact, storming off and leaving the stage as quickly as possible.

"Nicely done, idiot." The bald man commented and Kim shot him another dirty look before chasing after Shego through the enormous crowd. She wasn't going to give up, she had to talk to the woman just to see if she could still convince her to come back.

"Shego!" She yelled again trying to break through the crowd. "Shego!" She started pacing after the woman. "Shego!" She repeated again but the woman kept on walking.

"Just leave me alone." Shego said coldly and Kim stopped dead in her tracks.

* * *

_Well.. talk about ya cold shoulder huh? At least she tried to convince her to talk to her.. but you and I both know Kim isn't quite finished yet. Come on she's a Possible! She won't give up now! That and according to the movie I should at least give her another chance xD_

_Anyway let's see how soon chapter 7 will arive!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	7. Only time can tell

**Well this is chapter 7! And now we'll see if Kim has enough courage to Convince Shego to come back!**

**Bit short, I know but Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Girl Next Door 7**

Despite Shego's cold words Kim eventually decided to follow her either way. She walked into the direction of where she had last seen the woman, hoping she would find her again. She wasn't going to quite that easily. She came to a stop, a few meters away from Shego, seeing that the woman was talking to a man who had two bodyguards by his sides.

"Shego, Shego, Shego." The man chanted and Shego grinned at him.

"Don't wear it out." She commented and he laughed at her.

"Look at you, you look fabulous as always!" He commented.

"Why thank you, haven't seen you in a while Monty." Shego replied and they shared a slight hug.

"So how is everything going? The career? Is everything alright?" Monty asked.

"Career.. is good, everything is okay."

"Just okay? Cause what do we know? You should be up here," He said and he raised his hand above his shoulder. "With me if you want to get somewhere."

"Nice town." Drew suddenly cut in as he literally forced himself into the conversation.

"Drew, how do we greet?" Monty said.

"Fuck you." Drew answered and he put out his cigarette.

"Haha, you can always call me, Sheeg." Monty said and he raised his middle finger at Drew before he walked off, leaving the two and eventually the 3, counting Kim in, behind. The moment he was gone Drew turned to look at Shego.

"What was that all about?" He asked seriously and Shego rolled her eyes at the blue man.

"Relax blue guy, he's just being Monty, it didn't mean a thing." She replied and Drew grimaced at her before his eyes fell upon the red head. They widened slightly, surprised to see the red head here.

"Kimmie!" He said making Shego turn towards the red head as well. "What are you doing here?" He asked and Kim bit her lower lip, thinking about her answer.

"Look, no offence but I really don't think Shego wants to be here right now." She said letting out a deep breath she didn't know she'd been holding in. Drew was slightly taken aback by the comment and Shego couldn't help but sigh. She wiped some of her lip-gloss away and stepped towards the red head.

"Kim just… leave okay?" She said and she past Kim, walking off. Kim couldn't help but turn to look at her, watching as she once again walked away. She felt Drew put an arm around her shoulder and he muttered a faint sorry to the girl, telling her to come along. She did.

She followed him into a room that seemed to be the kitchen and she watched how he lit up another cigarette.

"Let's get out of here." He said taking the lead again.

"What's up?" Kim asked as they came to a stop in the room. Drew threw his cigarette to the ground, crushing it with his boot before he turned to look at the girl.

"It's not cute anymore," He started and he circled the red head.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Stop playing with her head!" Drew shouted and Kim took a step back. "Do not piss me off!"

"H-hey I thought we were friends!" Kim commented as Drew took another step towards her. He pushed her into a rack with silverware, making her groan loudly as she impacted it.

"Friends don't fuck with each other's business and that's what this is! My fucking business!" He got closer to Kim, looking her up and down as she eyed him whilst breathing heavily. "What? What are you gonna do?" He asked and Kim looked away, her eyes falling to the ground in defeat. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Drew said and he walked off, leaving Kim behind and she watched how he exited the kitchen. "Stay the fuck away from her." Was the last thing she heard him saying before he completely disappeared out of sight.

With a heavy sigh she exited the kitchen as well, walking around to find her two best friends. She found them hanging around by a stage and told them everything that happened. Though what she told them as well, was that she still wasn't ready to give up.

"Kim, give it up, it's 2 in the morning and he threatened you." Monique said as they followed Kim through the crowd at the convention.

"And how about your scholarship dinner? It's tomorrow!" Ron said in a panicked tone and Kim looked back at them for a brief moment.

"Sorry guys, I've got to do this." She said and she came to a stop. "Oh by the way, if things get bad just split."

"GF? What do you mean with if things get bad?" Monique asked and Kim started walking again.

"Just split okay?" She said without looking back at the duo.

"What the hell is she talking about!" Monique asked turning to Ron, whom merely shrugged at the question. Meanwhile Kim had walked off, leaving the two behind and walking past a woman hanging from a pole. She looked around seeing couples or maybe just pairs kiss as if their live depended on it. She realised she had walked into the so-called lounge area of the adult convention. Though it still surprised her that some people were almost halfway having sex in a public space. She shuddered at the idea of seeing people doing it and quickly kept on walking. She didn't want to accidentally walk in on someone whom was actually doing the act itself. Seeing people kiss was bad enough, considering the fact she wanted to kiss Shego.

While Kim was busy getting in trouble, Ron and Monique were well on their way too. Ron was sipping a strangely blue beverage and his eyes fell upon a woman who came walking into the bar-space of the convention.

"Hey." He said smoothly, grinning at her but she simply rolled her eyes in disgust and kept on walking. Monique turned to look away, trying to hold in her laughter. "Mo, am I ugly?" He asked and the dark-skinned girl gave him a freaked-out look.

"What? No, no dude you're fine just relax." She said folding her arms and looking straight ahead.

"I'm ugly, I know it." Ron said and at that moment a bouncy hot woman came sitting down on the couch across of them.

"So! What do you guys do?" She asked cheerfully and Ron lowered his drink again, giving her a thorough look-over.

"I get freaky." He simply said and he continued drinking from his blue beverage. Monique let out a nervous laugh and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"We uh hehe are uh directors." She said straightening herself in her seat.

"Really! Would you guys ever wanna use me in one of your movies!" She asked delightfully naive.

"Uuuh," Monique started but Ron cut in.

"Hell yeah we'll use you, baby I'd do things to you I wouldn't do to a farm animal." Ron said and all Monique could do was stare at him in shock. That is up until a voice broke through her trance.

"What the fuck did you just say?" A deep voice bellowed and they turned around, coming face to face with an at least 6 foot tall, extremely muscled guy.

"Honey!" The girl started excitingly. "These guys are directors and they wanna use me!" She added and the man eyed the duo sitting on the couch.

"Use you?" He started angrily and while Monique and Ron were trying to come up with an excuse to leave Kim had finally found Shego again. She spotted the woman a few meters away from her, standing with 3 guys, which included Drew. She swallowed softly, seeing the blue man standing close to Shego. The way he had threatened her was still fresh in her system. As she collected all the courage she had, she hoped Monique and Ron weren't doing anything stupid.

"Just like I'm about to do right now." She muttered.

Luckily for the duo, the man named Mule seemed completely okay with the fact that they wanted to use his girlfriend. Better yet he seemed excited and he took a seat next to her. He started off immediately, telling them that his girlfriend was the best and that they HAD to use her. All Monique and Ron could do was stare as he asked them if they wanted to try.

"She's really good, I mean it, you wanna give her a try?" Mule asked.

"Uh no that won't be necessary." Monique commented.

"Okay, well at least feel her tits!" And Monique simply shook her head again.

"Fuck it," Ron said and he cracked his fingers. "I'll feel one." He said and he started leaning forward. Nervously he reached out for the woman, whom gladly pushed her chest forwards. His hand landed on her right breast and he couldn't help but close his eyes, not believing he had the courage to touch this woman.

"Not bad huh? Those suckers cost me 6000 dollars!" Mule said and Ron, regretfully, pulled his hand back when the same man, whom had annoyed Monique earlier, came walking by.

"What the fuck are you doing Mule?" He asked astonished.

"What do you mean? Check it out man, these guys are directors and they want to use MY girl in one of their movies!" Mule explained but the man simply burst out into laughter.

"These punks ain't directors! They're in high school!" The man replied through laughter and both Ron and Monique agreed that it was a good time to start running at that moment. Without another word they split, just as Kim had said, running off with Mule following them. As they ran the man simply seemed to run right through people while Monique and Ron were trying to shake him off. They ended up jumping over a small railing, both landing on the buffet table. They rolled off of the table, getting to their feet and watching how the overly huge man jumped the railing as well. He came falling down with a roar and was knocked out conscious the moment he hit the same table they had landed on.

The two shared a look and quickly walked off, hiding their faces behind their hands.

"Kim!" Monique said as she walked towards and past the red head.

"Time to go, time to go!" Ron said fearfully, passing Kim as well.

"What happened?" Kim asked but she never got the answer as her two best friends started running, yelling something about having to split quickly. Confused as hell Kim looked away, her eyes falling upon Shego again. _It's now or never._ She started pacing towards the small group and kept on walking when Drew and Shego noticed that she was approaching them. She ignored Drew and stormed towards Shego, shoving two guys apart with a quick _excuse me._

She came to a stop in front of the beauty, ignoring all the looks she was getting.

"I just want to let you know," Kim started and she grabbed Shego's hand. "That I know who you are and you're better than this." She said and she slipped a piece of paper into the woman's hand. She let go, eyeing Drew dangerously, having no fear at all seeing as she had just conquered the greatest. With a last look she walked away, turning her back towards Drew and Shego. She didn't stick around much longer; she simply headed straight for the exit, hoping Shego would come to her senses. Said woman looked after Kim and finally looked down at the piece of paper she was holding.

Almost nervously she unfolded it and it revealed the drawing she had made of herself the night she had first gotten to know Kim better. She looked down at it for a second before looking up to see Kim disappearing out of her view. The red head had left, finally heading back towards the car, still hoping that she had any effect on Shego. It was time to head home and while she was driving Monique fell asleep, her head upon, a dazed looking, Ron's shoulder.

Kim kept her eyes strictly on the road though that was not where her mind was. It was still a long drive home and she knew her parents would be mad. Though she didn't care, to her opinion it had all been worth it. She had seen Shego again and maybe, with just the smallest chance she had brought some sense to Shego. She knew the woman was better than that. The question was, did Shego know that as well? It would just be a matter of time now, as said by many people, only time can tell. Kim could only hope that time would bring her some good news. But she had plenty of time and it didn't matter if the good news took a while longer to arrive. At least she had time to think, seeing as it was another 5-hour drive back to her house. Not only that but she had to drop Ron and Monique off as well, meaning it would take up at least 5 and a half-hour. Meaning she wouldn't be home in quite a while.

And even though she had a life changing scholarship dinner the next day, she just couldn't worry about it. Her speech wasn't entirely finished yet and she probably wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. Somewhere she knew she wasn't prepared for it all but she still felt like nothing could put her down. After she had stormed up to the beauty, ignoring Drew completely despite his threats, she felt strong. Scared for what Drew might do, happy yet sad for what the consequences of her small action might be and strong because she had the courage to stand up for once in her life.

Yeah, it was all going to turn out just fine. If she could do all that in one evening, she could definitely write a speech and blow the crowd away.

A grin spread on her face, "Piece of fucking cake."

* * *

_Well.. she did come into action but will it have effect? People who have seen the movie know the answer.. people who haven't will just have to guess and see if they were right the moment chapter 8 appears! Let's just hope everything will turn out okay and let's see.. if I can make Kim rock at her scholarship dinner and during her speech!_

_Up to chapter 8!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	8. Showtime

**I know, I know everytime I update late and it's getting later and later. Sorry for that. I've broken my right wrist in a motorcycle accident and I am actually right-handed, so typing with one hand isn't really easy. **

**Either way, Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Girl Next Door 8**

As she had predicted Kim didn't get any sleep that night. She had stayed up, seeing no reason to go to sleep, seeing as she had to finish her speech for the upcoming evening. Her clock hit 6:30 in the morning and she was struggling to keep her eyes open. She was a mess, her hair was messy and her clothes were ruffled. Despite the exhaustion she went on and even finished her speech. She looked through the cards, thankful that she didn't have to memorize it all. She felt tired as hell and she finally decided to put her cards away. It was almost time for school and she had to get ready. With a groan she hit her head on the desk, before resting it upon her folded arms.

There was a knock on the door and she looked up immediately.

"Come in." She said tiredly and she watched how the door got opened. Next thing she knew was that her jaw dropped the moment Shego came into view. She stared at the beauty standing by her bedroom door, wondering if she was hallucinating because of the lack of sleep. She slowly rose to her feet and walked up to Shego. She reached out and gently touched her cheek, realizing that she was really there.

"Want a ride to school?" Shego asked, holding up her car keys and raising one eyebrow. Dumbstruck Kim nodded; telling her that she needed a few moments to get ready. Shego smiled, telling her that she'd be waiting in the car. The moment she left the room Kim started racing around her room, hurrying herself. She dashed into the shower, cleaning herself in a record time. She dived into her shirt and jumped into her pants, almost falling over in the process. She caught herself in time and stepped into her shoes and ran out of the room dragging her book bag with her.

She yelled a quick goodbye and ran out of the house, coming to a stop when she laid eyes upon Shego, sitting in her green beetle. _She's really back._ She thought a smile spreading on her face. Without a single word she got into the car, they locked eyes for a few seconds and with a grin on her face Shego started the car, heading for Kim's school. The drive was short and they didn't talk but despite all that Kim couldn't be happier.

"It's all you now," She said as she stepped in front of Shego. "You can do whatever you want! You can achieve so many things now!" Kim said staring into the woman's eyes.

"Why do you believe in me so much?" Shego questioned.

"I don't know, maybe this love thing infects my brain." Kim replied dreamily and Shego smiled at the red head. The school bell rang, breaking their moment much to Kim's dismay.

"Good luck tonight." Shego said and Kim placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"Thanks." She said softly and she leaned in, capturing Shego's lips in a much needed kiss. It wasn't deep, purely lips but it was enough to satisfy Kim. For the moment. "Bye." She uttered after breaking the kiss and she walked up to her school. She knew Shego was looking at her and she dared to look back as well. She came to a stop, realizing that she had to do one more thing before she walked into that school. So nervously she walked back and cleared her throat.

"W-would you go to prom with me?" She asked and surprise spread across Shego's features.

"I would never say no to that." She replied, regaining her cool composure and on the inside, Kim was cheering loudly.

"Great." She whispered and she headed inside, almost glowing as she entered the classroom. Class started and Kim pulled out her speech again, flipping through the cards. The closer the dinner came the more her nerves started playing up. She looked around the class, seeing one other person working on his speech.

"That your speech?" Monique asked, leaning over and peering at the cards Kim was holding.

"Yeah." Kim said softly and Ron leaned over to look as well.

"Ready for tonight?" Monique asked.

"As ready as I can be." Kim commented and Ron smiled at her.

"Don't worry, you'll be great, I just know it." Ron said and she returned the smile.

"I have to be but thanks for the trust." She replied and she sighed looking down at her cards again. Her eyes trailed to the clock, seeing that it was almost half past 2. _Thank god class is almost over._ She thought happily and she got the shock of her life. Her eyes fell upon the tiny window in the door and right behind it was Drew, staring at her. Her eyes widened considerably and he shoved the door open, startling the entire class as he barged into the room. He came storming towards Kim and all her classmates moved to the sides with their tables.

"Hey, you can't just barge into the classroom!" The teacher protested and Drew simply pointed a finger at him, giving him a dirty look.

"Shut up," He said and he looked at Kim. "YOU! Come with me! Now!" He threatened and Kim quickly gathered her stuff.

"Calm down." She said and she got to her feet, following Drew out of the classroom and leaving a sputtering teacher behind. She followed the man to his car, asking what was going on but he didn't answer.

"Nice car huh?" He asked seeing 3 guys sitting on the hood of his black ride.

"Yeah if you're a fag!" One of the guys answered and Drew grimaced slightly.

"Fuck off!" He yelled barging up to them and grabbing one by the shirt. He threw him to the ground and the others quickly ran off, scattering off into different directions. He turned to look at Kim, the same murderous look on his face and he pointed at her. "You, get in the car!" He said angrily and frightened Kim got into the car as told.

"I don't know where we're going," Kim started as Drew got into the car. "But I've got a very important dinner tonight so wherever we're going I have to be home before 6." Kim said and he gave her a stop-fooling-around & shut-up look. She became quiet in an instant and Drew started the car, driving off with screeching tires. Right at that moment Kim realized she had been wondering where she was going a lot lately.

So once again she asked that question and she got an answer she had never expected to get. During the ride she developed a headache due to unforeseen circumstances. Drew offered her an aspirin if she agreed to hear him out. She took the so-called painkillers and listened to the blue man's explanation. He talked about how she had stolen Shego and that it wasn't acceptable. He explained that Kim had cost him a lot of money but Kim wasn't prepared to give up on Shego. He knew that, so he came up with another plan. He changed directions while driving, heading for a new destination. On their way to the destination he started explaining his new plan.

"I used to work with Monty, I had the ideas and he had the money. I came up with the idea of using schoolgirls," He explained and Kim gave him a questioning look. "And that mother-fucker stole my idea! He stole my idea and he won an award for it! He won the freaking golden dick for it! So actually that award belongs to me, because I was the one who came up with the whole movie." He said.

"And why is this important to me?" Kim asked and the car came to an abrupt stop. Kim looked around, seeing a rather large house surrounded by a high fence and a lot of nature.

"We're going to retrieve what is rightfully mine." Drew said with a smirk on his face and Kim's eyes widened. "If you help me with this I'll leave you and Shego alone. I'll stay out of your way."

Too tempted to refuse the offer Kim got out of the car, following Drew to the house. They climbed the fence and entered the house through the backdoor.

"You do realize this is illegal, right?" Kim asked as they silently walked through the empty hallways.

"I know but it's supposed to be mine," Drew replied and he turned to look at Kim. "You go that way, I'll go that way, we'll find it faster if we split up." He said and Kim simply nodded walking down another hallway as Drew started walking towards the backdoor again. With a sinister grin he left the house, climbing the fence again and getting into his car. He grabbed his phone and dialed 911.

"Hi I'd like to report a break-in." He said knowing Kim was in there.

The red head was completely oblivious to the upcoming threat. She was still searching for the golden statue of a dick, getting the shock of a lifetime when a parrot started talking to her. She looked at the animal on a stick, her hand on her chest. She exhaled heavily and turned to find what she was looking for. The statue was displayed in the middle of the room and it was huge. Nervously she walked up to it and reached out, ready to grab the golden male appendage. She grabbed it quickly and turned around, coming face to face with Monty.

In a split second she started running, running in the opposite direction with the statue in her hand. She sprinted as fast as she could, the parrot right behind her as commanded by its owner. She managed to exit the house and eventually she lost the parrot as well, her headache came back in an instant when she saw Drew driving by, flipping her the middle finger.

"Wait!" She yelled after him and she started running after the car. It disappeared around the corner and as she ran a police car came driving around the very same corner.

Her eyes widened and as quick as she could she dived into the bushes, managing to stay out of sight. She dumped the golden statue there, panicked, and called Monique and Ron. Luckily she could always count on her best friends; they were there for her within minutes. She got into the car and they drove off quickly, before the police spotted them.

"What time was your dinner again?" Ron asked and Kim looked up at him.

"At 6, why? What time is it now?" She asked.

"It's 6.30." Monique answered and Kim groaned loudly, cursing slightly as she started panicking again.

"Don't worry you'll make it, you'll just have to change on our way there!" Ron said and they pulled up at Kim's house. Shego came bolting out of the door, carrying a bag and clothes as she headed for the car. Kim waved at her with a dumb look on her face, hanging out of the open car window.

"What the hell happened to you?" She asked as she got into the car. Kim scooted aside and Ron started driving again. "I've got all your clothes now get dressed." She commanded and Kim did as she was told.

"I.. I feel kind of weird." She said, her face red and sweaty.

"Ssssh, it's okay, XTC isn't that bad." Shego cooed and a loud 'WHAT?' burst through the car at that. "Drew likes drugging people with X, don't worry you'll be just fine." Shego said again but somehow Kim doubted that everything was going to be alright. Because the moment they walked into the hall where her dinner was held she started panicking again.

"Oh my god, I can't do this. There are so many people out there! I feel so hot! I don't know my speech anymore, we're late. We're probably too late and that.. that's bad!" She said her eyes wide due to the XTC.

"Just don't try to talk too much." Shego advised and Kim's jaw dropped.

"I'm giving a speech! How can I possibly keep myself from talking?" She asked as they opened the large doors that led to the room where the dinner was held. The entire room became quiet as the two entered and the red head waved at the audience. Shego quickly pulled her along, guiding her to the table she was supposed to sit at.

"Hi! How are you doing!" She asked one of the candidates but he chose not to answer. She turned to look at a girl at the table, recognizing her from school. "Justine! How nice to see you! How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm feeling alright, just a bit nervous." She answered and Kim smiled at her.

"Yeah but you're a little temptress aren't you?" Kim asked tapping her on the nose and leaning in, kissing the girl on the lips before Shego pulled her away from the blond. The dark-haired beauty chose not to question the red head, knowing herself what kind of effect XTC could have on people. Instead she chose to simply role her eyes and get Kim out of there. And while Kim made a fool out of herself, by stroking a man's tie, Shego remained calm.

She guided the teen through the crowds, drinking champagne and making sure Kim didn't wander off or embarrass herself even more. She said hi to everyone in the room and at one point she even started dancing, claiming that the heat had taken over her body. Still calm Shego simply rose an eyebrow and sipped from her champagne, ignoring the red head for the time being. She pulled Kim out of awkward situations and dragged her to the side.

"Am I blowing it?" Kim asked.

"Just try to control yourself, breathe." Shego advised and Kim closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath and bursting out into laughter as she exhaled. Shego groaned softly, knowing that Kim had to ride out the effects of the drugs. She just didn't know how long it would take before the girl would actually come to her senses.

The two sat down at a table and now it was only a matter of time before Kim had to go up and do her speech. She was the last one in line and despite that; the effects of the drugs still hadn't worn off.

"Welllll I had this whole speech prepared," She started and she looked down at her cards. "I can't quote JFK now and I definitely can't speak a foreign language so that kinda blows my speech apart, despite the fact that I had been practicing for weeks." She looked up at the audience and threw her cards away. "So I'll just go with it!" She exclaimed in a giggly tone.

"Moral fiber, what is moral fiber? I always believed that moral fiber was being a good human, being honest and setting a good example for others to look at. Basically you had to be freaking Captain America to represent moral fiber. But lately I've been seeing it different. I believe that moral fiber is something you keep looking for your entire life. I believe that it's something you have faith in and care for." Kim spoke and she looked down at Shego. "And when you find her, you risk it all. She means everything to you and you put her in front of everything, sacrificing everything you have to be with her. Your future, your career, maybe even your life." She said her tone going soft.

Slowly some of the people started turning to look at Shego, knowing that Kim was talking about her. The green-eyed beauty smiled slightly, looking up at the red head on the stage.

"And maybe all the things you do aren't that meaningful but that doesn't matter!" Kim said and she too started smiling. "Because in your heart you know the juice was worth the squeeze and that's what moral fiber is all about." And the audience started clapping, eventually everybody rose to their feet giving her a standing ovation but all she had eye for was the beauty on the front row. The girl that inspired her just by sitting there and giving her the most beautiful smile she had seen and the most wonderful feeling she had ever had.

But in the end, all she had worked for, all her hard work and the speech, inspired by Shego, hadn't been enough. Despite the drugs and knowing that Shego was by her side she felt her mood slip into her shoes, realizing that she had failed even though she had given it her everything.

_It just wasn't enough. _

* * *

_It wasn't enough but she got the girl! Isn't that already worth a lot? I sure think so! Though it would be better if she had gotten the scholarship as well.. then it would truly be disney.. but no such thing. Maybe she'll have some more luck in the next chapter!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	9. The 25000 dollar plan

**Here it finally is! Chapter 9! Kinda had a writer's block.. writing 4 stories at the same time with a broken wrist. Not a good combo. Either way.. it's finally up!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Girl Next Door 9**

After that strange and disappointing night Kim learned to be more alert. She also learned that not everything would turn out alright no matter how positive you were. Disappointments were a part of life and she no longer believed that thinking positive was the key to success. Clearly for her it hadn't been the key at all. Maybe it was just her but it was enough for her to give up on the positive thinking. She got driven home that evening; her euphoric feeling slowly dying as the effects of the drugs wore off. She got dropped off at her house with Shego and with mild enthusiasm she waved her friends goodbye.

"It'll be okay princess," Shego spoke grabbing the red head's hand. Kim stopped in her track and looked down at their connected hands. A slight smile appeared on her face, knowing that at least one thing was positive about her life. She had Shego and this time she had her for good. "You'll get into a different college easily." Shego reassured her and Kim suddenly felt the need to hug her. Without a word she stepped towards the beauty and wrapped her arms around her waist. She placed her head upon Shego's shoulder and closed her eyes.

The older of the two just went along, hugging the girl close. She knew Kim had a bad night and that a hug could lighten the bad mood. So she hugged her girlfriend for all it was worth and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"You'll be alright, you just need a good night of sleep." Shego murmured and Kim pulled back slightly, looking into Shego's green eyes.

"You're right, thanks." She replied and she leaned up, capturing Shego's lips in a kiss. She practically melted against those dark lips, feeling her problems fade away as she enjoyed the soft caress of her lover. Her eyes slid shut and even Shego lost herself in the kiss. Her grip tightened around Kim, pulling her as close as possible as she claimed her lips entirely. She pulled on Kim's bottom lip, pulling a groan from the girl's throat. She ran her tongue across her upper lip and was granted immediate access.

Kim kissed back with all she had, her tongue clashing with Shego's and her hand burying itself in her dark silky hair. Her other hand remained on the small of Shego's back, her body pressed flush against the older woman's. Within moments her worries and her small aches had disappeared. It was like Shego could kiss away every single negative thing. She wasn't about to complain she could kiss this woman for ages, if it weren't for the need of oxygen however.

They pulled apart, both breathing heavily. Both Kim and Shego's eyes had darkened with lust as they stared at each other. They regretfully parted ways with a last small kiss; both knowing it was time for bed. Both knowing that the other could really use some sleep. It was the truth; happy as she was Kim fell asleep the moment a single hair of her head touched her pillow. _Tomorrow… day… Off._ Was her last thought before sleep consumed her.

She didn't even think about the day's events. She had stolen a golden dick, which she had dumped in the bushes. She had gotten hit against the head by Drew causing a major headache. That headache was the cause she had gotten some XTC and last but not least she had held a speech under the influence of drugs, causing her to miss the opportunity to win a scholarship. Though if she had considered the day's events she would know one thing for sure. That one thing was that Shego could make her forget all those things. Compared to Shego nothing mattered anymore and she felt good, knowing that she could care about someone like that.

The next day came quickly and Kim slept in late. Despite the kiss she had shared with Shego her mood hadn't really improved. She hadn't quite stepped over yesterday's incidents yet. All though she knew she had some work to do today. She had to go to the bank and close the account for the exchange student. Apart from that she had the entire day off and she was content on spending it in bed.

"Kimmie get up honey, you have to go to the bank remember?" Her mother called from downstairs. "Hurry or it'll be closed before you can get there!" Ann urged and with a groan Kim flipped the covers off of her, exposing herself to the bright sun that shone into her bedroom.

"I'm up!" She called in return and with tired eyes and a massive headache she started on her daily cleaning routine. She took a shower, washed her hair, dried it and got dressed. After getting dressed she made sure her hair was done and at last she stepped into her sneakers. Looking like she was ready to kill she checked the time, seeing that she had slept up until 4 in the afternoon. She went downstairs and without a word she walked out of the house. Her head was still hurting but she tried to ignore it as much as she could. She hadn't taken the car, figuring that a walk might do her good right now. It gave her the time to enjoy the fresh air and think about things.

"Well hello there Kim, my god what happened to you?" Ginny asked in shock seeing the bruise on Kim's head.

"I slipped." Kim replied monotone as she stepped towards Ginny's counter. "Anyway the exchange student is arriving Monday."

"Yes that must be very exciting!"

"If you say so, I have to close the account." Kim said ignoring the woman's overly excited comment.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked and Kim frowned at that.

"I mean that I have to close the account." Kim repeated herself.

"The account is already closed." Ginny said and Kim blinked once, twice, her face scrunching up in confusion.

"What?"

"Your student advisor came in earlier today and closed the account already." Ginny explained.

"My student advisor? Wh-what are you talking about?" Kim asked in shock.

"Mr. Sallenger, the man you were with a few days ago. He came in today and closed the account for you." Right that moment Kim felt her world crash and burn just a little bit more. She wished the ground would open up and just devour her. This could not be happening to her. She leaned on the counter, groaning loudly as she buried her face in her hands. She had no idea what she had done to deserve all of this; it was like everything was against her the past few days. Not even one tiny thing could work along.

"Ginny, that guy wasn't my student advisor. I made that up, didn't you ask for ID?" Kim asked looking up from behind her hands.

"No you told me his name and that he's a student advisor, I thought it was okay!" She countered and this made Kim groan yet again.

"Oh noooo, how will I get 25000 dollars that quick?" She questioned and Ginny simply stared at her with eyes the size of saucers. She walked off, trying to avoid the subject but Kim wouldn't have any of it. She followed the woman stopping her by blocking her way. "You're going to help me. You're just as guilty as I am, you should've asked for his ID. You can get fired if I tell your boss." Kim said and Ginny furiously shook her head.

"It's your own fault you shouldn't have told me that he was your student advisor. I don't know how you'll come up with such an amount of money but I wish you good luck. My hands are clean in this one, you lied and now you have to follow the consequences." Ginny said in a panicked tone and she walked off, disappearing into an area that was only accessible for employees.

Kim stared after the woman, feeling completely terrified and helpless. Without a second thought she sprinted out of the bank, running down the street. She was close to tears, she could feel them burn in the corners of her eyes. The sun was already setting but she didn't stop running. Even if she was out of breath she kept on pushing. She didn't know what to do, she was clueless. There was no way she could come up with such an amount of money in such a short period of time. Her fellow students were going to kill her and she didn't blame them. She had lost the money for the exchange student by a stupid mistake.

They had yet to find out that the money was gone and that the exchange student couldn't be flown in. Prom-night was coming up and it was clear that she had to get through it with a straight face. She couldn't let the others know yet that she didn't have the money anymore. Meanwhile she could come up with a plan to collect the money and she ended up at the only person she was sure she could depend on.

With a quick knock on the door she stepped back, waiting for the door to be opened. Within seconds it swung open, revealing Shego in a black robe.

"Can I come in?" Kim asked her eyes watery and Shego pulled her into the house, closing the door and wrapping the girl in an embrace. "I'm in so much trouble." Kim murmured.

"What happened?" She asked as she held the sobbing red head.

"I lost it all." Kim sobbed into Shego's robed shoulder. She was soaking the beauty's soft bathrobe but Shego didn't care about it at all. "I lost the 25000 dollars for the exchange student and there's no way I can get it back before Monday." She sobbed and Shego held her a bit tighter. She eventually helped Kim towards a chair at the dining table and sat her down there.

"Tell me everything." She said taking a seat of her own, her eyes directed at the crying red head. Kim sobbed a few times, wiping away the tears that had fallen, trying to stop herself from crying. It took her a while to stop the tears and all the time Shego sat there, waiting patiently for her to start her story. Her eyes on the girl the entire time.

"Well I went to close the account because the exchange student, Wade, is coming Monday. So I needed the money to make sure his flight can be paid for and the residence he's staying at. I ended up at the bank and Ginny told me that the account had already been closed by my student advisor." Kim explained and Shego simply lifted one eyebrow.

"Your student advisor took the money?" She asked and Kim shook her head.

"No he wasn't really my student advisor, I told Ginny that Drew was my student advisor the day I checked the account. I told her his name was Mr. Sallenger and he took the money. He closed the account and took the money because she didn't ask for his ID. And now.. now Wade can't come and everyone at school will kill me." Kim muttered, lowering her head in shame.

"Well if Drew has the money there is no way you'll ever get it back. We'll just have to come up with a way to collect the money." Shego said and Kim remained in the same position, her head down. "Come on, you made a mistake, it happens to everyone. You couldn't have known that he would do something like that." She said and Kim looked up at her, a complete look of depression on her face. "We'll figure this out and you'll have the money for Wade before Monday." She added and even though Kim wasn't sure how they were going to manage that she believed her. She smiled slightly and Shego returned the smile.

"There's only one way we can do this." Shego said and Kim's eyebrows rose at that. It remained quiet between the two and Kim stared at her for a long time. After a few silent minutes it finally dawned on her what Shego meant.

"No, no way, I can't let you do that. I don't want to get you involved it's my problem." Kim started her eyes wide with shock.

"It's the only way to get such an amount of money by Monday." Shego reassured her gently and Kim sighed heavily. "I want to do it."

"Why?" She breathed almost inaudible and this made a grin form on Shego's face.

"Morabl fiber." Was all she said and that night the plan to get 25000 dollars was set into action. She gathered her two best friends at her house to explain the plan. Though halfway through her story Monique interrupted her.

"I'm in!" She cheered.

"You haven't heard the entire plan yet." Kim said in disbelief and Monique shrugged.

"Yeah! I don't care, fuck film school this is freaking genius and I am here to help. Count me in!" Monique said and the two of them turned to look at Ron. The blond-haired freckled boy simply stared at the girl's from Kim's bed.

"No." Was all he said, his face straight.

"Roooon," Kim said in a whiny tone. "Come on I need your help on this one. You know I wouldn't ask you unless I absolutely have to." She said and Ron simply kept shaking his head, not even wanting to know why he had to be involved in it all.

"No sorry, I'd love to help you but, no we'll get expelled." Ron said and this time Monique stepped in.

"Ron take a look at us," She said leaning towards the boy. "Take a freaking good look at us, do you know what we are?" She asked and Ron shook his head. "We're a fucking tripod man!"

"A tripod?" Ron questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah and do you know what that means! That means when you take out one of our legs we will all fall! We need you with this one Ron, come on!" Monique urged, smacking him on the arm.

Ron remained silent, looking at his two best friends. Eventually Kim's eyes widened and she stuck out her bottom lip, making it quiver slightly. One way or another they were going to get Ron's help and if she needed to use her secret weapon then so be it.

"Aaaah no not the puppy dog pout!" Ron cried out, hiding his face behind his hands. He peeped through his fingers, seeing the girl's eyes water up slightly. "Alright alright! I'll help just stop using that on me!" He finally caved in and the girl's smiled brightly, giving him both a kiss on the cheek.

"You're the best!" Kim cheered and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." He sighed and Monique and Kim grinned at each other. Having convinced both of her friends, having to convince Ron a bit more than Monique, the plan was finally really set into motion. Now all they could do was hope everything would turn out as planned. As said they also had to hope that Ron wasn't right and that they wouldn't get expelled. If that were to happen everything would be for nothing. So to make sure that they didn't get caught another plan was created. All that was left was finding some girls, apart from themselves, who were willing to help as well.

"Uh Shego what are we doing here?" Kim asked as she stood at the airport. Shego had been acting mysterious since they had gotten there, not willing to tell what was going on.

"You'll notice," She said and she motioned for Kim to look at the nearest gate. "And you'll be grateful." She added and all Kim could do was stare curiously. Two girls appeared, one blond and one brunette, both bouncing with energy.

"Oh there she is!" Kim heard them call and they pointed at Shego. Kim's jaw dropped as she watched her girlfriend hug the two bouncing ladies. "Well go get your luggage!" Shego told them and the two skipped off to retrieve their luggage.

"You called them to come?" Kim asked and Shego gave a nod. The red head recognized the girl's from the adult movie convention she had been to. The two had joined Shego on the same stage and that only meant one thing. "You're amazing." Kim breathed.

"I know." Shego replied placing a soft kiss upon Kim's cheek. "Now we're ready to start rolling. So let's leave this place cause tonight is the night." Shego said, leading Kim and her two former co-workers to the exit of the airport. "There's only one thing left to do."

They dropped Shego's former co-workers off at Shego's house and before the red head knew it she was standing in the bushes, searching for a golden dick. She knew they had to talk to Monty and it would mean a better start if she returned his statue. She eventually found the golden statue and was led to his front door by Shego.

He opened, smiling as he saw the raven-haired beauty; his smile disappeared, however, when his eyes fell upon Kim. Without a word the red head handed him the golden statue and he examined it for a second. His smile reappeared and he stepped aside, motioning for them to get inside. Kim got dragged along by Shego and they sat down in his living room. Shego didn't beat around the bush; she immediately came to business. She explained the situation about Drew and the 25000 dollars. She also explained the plan she had to get it back. All she needed was someone who had 25000 dollars and was willing to pay that amount for what she had come up with.

Luckily Shego wasn't only gorgeous but smart as well. She knew how to negotiate and had Monty agreeing with every offer she made.

"So if we pull this off you'll give me the 25000 on Sunday?" Kim asked shaking Monty's hand and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"Kid if you pull this off I'll take care of you and your whale." He replied happily.

"Uhm Wade." Kim corrected with a slight grin on her face.

"Whatever, just enjoy your prom kid." He said and that was exactly what the red head was going to do. Enjoy her prom with the most gorgeous woman she knew by her side.

* * *

_Well Kim sure has a lot of bad luck, doesn't she! That must suck.. the poor thing! Her money got stolen.. she didn't get the scholarship.. but she did get the girl.. now let's see if she'll get a bit more luck in the next chapter. All though.. If you've seen the movie you already know the answer!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	10. Lights, Camera, action!

**Well after ages and ages I finally updated the story. I passed this schoolyear! So I'm really happy! **

**I kind of had a writer's block and even though it's based on a movie I couldn't get myself to write it. But last night I got inspiration and I finished the chapter within 2 hours. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Girl Next Door 10**

Prom night arrived quickly and for the first time ever Kim was actually going. Her parents had bought her a dress, a green one that suited her perfectly. She was actually quite happy with the dress, despite the fact that she wasn't a dress-person. It was tight fitting and had a Chinese style to it, a black dragon running from her left shoulder and stopping halfway her calve. She was nervous, tonight was THE night everything was going to happen. It was all or nothing, winning or losing.

She had agreed to pick up Shego that evening, knowing that Ron and Monique's dates would be with her. She met up with her best friends around 6 and to Kim's surprise Monique had arranged an entire film crew. Without paying too much attention to them they went to pick up their dates.

"Would you guys relax?" Monique slightly snapped at the guys of the film crew, whom were buzzing around them. The crew immediately came to a stop, keeping quite as they filmed calmly. With a shaky exhale of breath Kim knocked on the door and listened to the approaching footsteps. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as the door slid open in slow motion.

Shego stepped forward, practically glowing in her short black dress, strings running along her sides in a criss-cross pattern. She stared for a while, her mouth still hanging open.

"You'll attract flies." Shego murmured, sensually gliding a finger along Kim's jaw and effectively closing her mouth. They stepped to the side and after shaking off the daze Kim smiled.

"Ron, Monique," She started as she looked at her best friends. "May I introduce April and Ferrari, your prom-dates." Kim finished and a gorgeous blond and a gorgeous brunette emerged from the house, both wearing skintight short dresses. "Ladies, may I introduce, Monique and Ron." The red head said, a wide grin on her face as the crewmembers started taking pictures and her best friends stood frozen to the ground.

Monique eventually stepped to the side, giving tips to the crewmembers and telling the two girls how to pose with Ron. Said boy stood motionless between the two beauties, his face bright red as they made several poses for the camera.

"Uhm Monique what's going on?" Mrs. Possible asked as she and her husband approached with a camera of their own. They watched the entire scene, seeing how Ron posed with the ladies in skintight dresses. "Do these girls go to your school?" She questioned and Monique grinned sheepishly at Kim's parents.

"Uh no actually they're porn stars." She admitted and the Possibles simply laughed, not even considering that Monique might be telling the truth. After several other pictures and several clips the entire group left for the school-prom. The limousine arrived and after a slightly surprisingly hot drive, involving a kiss between Monique and Ron's dates they finally arrived at the school.

Walking arm in arm with their dates the trio entered the school, walking as though they owned the entire hall and in someway, they did as they showed off their gorgeous dates.

They got several stares and they knew exactly why. Almost the entire room looked up the moment they entered the gym, which was now completely decorated. The first person who noticed them was the person whom was in charge for the night. Kim almost cursed as he approached them, hoping he wouldn't be of an annoyance.

"Possible," Mr Barkin said strict.

"Mr. Barkin." Kim replied.

"What are all these cameras for?" He questioned, looking at the entire film crew.

"Oh don't worry," Kim said and she walked past him. "It's for the video yearbook." She said and her friends followed in silence, all of them grinning widely. They walked across the room, towards the beverage table and Kim could feel several eyes on her. The popular kids watched in shock and confusion, whilst the chaperons watched for any suspicious acts.

"GF, what should we do? Should we start setting up?" Monique asked as she looked away from the curious crowd. Kim looked up from the punch bowl and leaned in slightly.

"Yes we just have to make sure nobody notices us. We've gotta keep low." She replied and she took a look around the room.

"What are you gonna do?" Monique asked, following Kim's gaze.

"I'm going to get our actors." Kim smiled as she looked in the direction of the popular kids.

"Just make sure they can act alright?"

"Mo, I've got this handled."

"Okay, okay I believe you, I'll make sure things are ready. You just make sure this beauty has a good night alright?" Monique said, winking at Kim and Shego before she started walking off. "Come on people let's move!" Monique barked at the film crew and they quickly followed Monique out of the room, walking past the chaperons without a single problem.

Kim smiled as she watched her friends leave the room with ease._ Thank god. _She thought as she and her date took a seat at a nearby table. Shego wrapped an arm loosely around Kim's shoulders, "Look here they come." She murmured, motioning towards the bunch of popular kids. Kim looked up, seeing the guys approach them.

"What's up?" Kim asked, keeping it completely cool. She watched the boys with little interest, one eyebrow rising slightly in the progress.

"Can we talk to you?" One of the guys asked and Kim sighed.

"Dude, I'm with my girl here." She replied, knowing she sounded a little out of character.

"R-right, should we guys leave you alone?" Brick, the most popular guy, questioned and Shego rose to her feet, her hands gliding across Kim's shoulders. She smiled at the red head and leaned in, kissing the girl on the lips, their tongues clashing hotly for several seconds.

They broke apart with a soft gasp and with a wink Shego walked off, leaving Kim and the popular kids behind. After looking after her girlfriend Kim finally turned her attention towards Brick and the others, still not looking very interested.

"What's up?" She said once again and the guys started grinning.

"H-hey what's up with those girls?" They asked eagerly.

"What about them?" Kim asked nonchalant.

"Are they like uh… Are they porn stars?" Brick asked and they almost shook from anxiety as they waited for Kim's response.

"Yeah." She breathed almost tiredly.

"I knew it, I recognized them." One of the guys said. "Can we meet them?" He asked and Kim leaned forward, knowing she had them right where she wanted.

"How would you guys like to be in a movie?" She questioned, knowing they wouldn't deny her offer. Without another word she got to her feet and walked off. Of course Brick and his friends followed her immediately, curious as to what she was planning. She had played them right how she wanted, not even having to explain herself for them to blindly follow her. She handed them a small stack of papers and continued down the stairs.

"What are these?" They asked as they followed her.

"Your scripts," She answered simply. "You should sign the release form on top." She added as they hurried down the stairs, making one of the jocks nearly trip over his own feet. They rounded the corner and Ron was waiting there for them

"Are these our actors?" He asked Kim as they approached him.

"Hmm just these two." She replied pointing towards Brick and the jock standing left of him.

"What about me?" A guy, Kim knew as Dan, asked.

"Sorry Dan, party's all full." She replied and she gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before walking off.

"Gentlemen." Ron announced, stepping aside and opening the door for the two men. With open mouths they entered the room, their eyes latched onto the naked porn stars. The young men swallowed hard, taking in the sights whilst Kim rejoined her girlfriend at the prom again. With a satisfied smile on her face she took Shego by the hand and with a sly 'hey' she guided the beauty towards the dance floor. She twirled Shego slowly on the floor, pulling her close and wrapping her arms around her waist. They slowly started moving to the soft and slow music whilst her best friends were hurrying towards their next location. The couple kept on dancing while the film crew kept on running, hurrying from location to location.

"Come on I gotta be in this!" Dan protested as he ran through the school with them. Without a single word Monique tossed him a camera, allowing him to tag along with the project.

While they were rushing Kim and Shego enjoyed the prom. Still dancing, moving slowly as they held onto each other closely. Smiling slightly Kim dipped Shego, and without a moment of hesitation she captured the beauty's lips. They kissed softly, their surroundings completely forgotten as their lips moved together once again. They both smiled into the kiss, lips caressing and hands clinging on to bodies.

Even as they straightened themselves again her best friends were still hurrying around. Without a worry they danced across the floor.

"Possible," Barkin's voice sounded and Kim looked up. "May I have a word with you?" He asked and Kim nodded, pulling away from Shego slightly. "I found this in the hallway," Barkin started and he showed the couple a piece of paper. "Do you know what this is?" He asked and Kim looked at the paper and shrugged.

"No, what is it?" She asked.

"To me it looks like a release form to something." Barkin replied.

"Yeah I don't know what it is." Kim said and he eyed her for a few seconds before walking off, wishing her a good night. Shego wrapped her arms around Kim's neck again, whilst the red head watched Mr. Barkin walk off. The pair shared magical moments, not a care in the world as Monique and her team worked as hard as they could.

"You can do this," Monique said placing a hand upon Chad's shoulder. "Be strong, be firm, act like you have a secret." She told him and he stood, frozen, watching the porn stars as he was only dressed in a robe.

Upstairs Shego pulled back from the embrace, looking Kim in the eyes.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"For what?" Kim asked as she looked into those bright green eyes.

"I never went to prom." Shego simply replied a slight smile on her face. Kim reached up with both hands, caressing Shego's cheeks and sliding her hands down the beauty's neck. Shego placed a soft kiss upon Kim's hand, and Kim lowered them again, pulling her girlfriend close.

"Uh sorry," A timid voice said and Shego and Kim stepped away from each other. "We have a problem." A young man from the crew said and without a second to waste Kim bolted off, heading towards the last set.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she entered the room.

"Our actor didn't quite work out." Ron said and Kim gave him a questioning look. "Let's just say he wasn't strong. Or firm." He added and Kim nodded in understanding.

"Guys I can't work like this." Monique sighed and Kim chewed on her bottom lip, trying to come up with a plan.

"Well we'll just have to get someone else to do it." Kim announced. "This is the key scene."

"Yeah somebody has to step up." Monique said suggestively and she eyed Ron.

"Why are you looking at me?" He asked in a panicked tone.

"Come on guys, if we don't have this scene Monty won't buy it." Kim groaned. The trio looked at each other and whilst Kim was raking her brain Ron and Monique were arguing.

"It has to be a guy in this scene, that's the important part. If I were a guy I would've done it immediately but I'm not so I can't do this. I have to direct and you're the only guy that's left Ron. We have no one else beside you." Monique explained and Ron groaned loudly.

"All you talk about is banging hot girls and now that you've got the chance you won't do it!" Ron protested.

"That's because I'm a girl and we need a guy for this scene. Besides I'm the director, I can't act and direct at the same time." After quite some arguments and a lapse of time Ron finally caved in. He finally realized he was the only one who could save their plan. The only demand he had was that he was allowed to wear his fencing mask. He didn't mind going on camera but he didn't want to be recognized by anyone. The last scene was made in no time, and thanks to Ron their plan was saved and completed.

The prom came to an end and the entire gang left for the limousine again. To say the night was a success was an understatement. Ron and Monique left with their dates and both Shego and Kim had a fairly good idea of what was going to happen. They said goodbye and smiling brightly Shego closed the door of the limousine again.

"So what's the craziest thing you've done lately?" Shego questioned and Kim didn't even bother to answer. She simply pulled Shego into her arms and kissed her. The limousine started driving again and their lips never parted. Slowly it heated up, their lips mashing together and tongues dancing with each other. Gently Shego straddled Kim and undid the buttons to the girl's Chinese dress. The dress was slid to the side and slowly Shego lifted her own, pressing herself against Kim's heated center.

Cautiously they started moving against each other, their slick centers moving together, both struggling to keep quiet as the limousine rolled on. Shego clung to Kim, her fingers threading in red hair. They rock harder and faster again each other, wet centers colliding and grinding in search of release. They sealed it with a kiss, both whimpering softly against each other's lips as they shared their first time together. They breathed each other for a while, trembling and smiling as they finally headed home.

Somewhere in the morning Kim arrived home, having kissed Shego goodbye she adjusted her dress and headed towards her front door. Before she could reach it her cell-phone went off and she reached into her dress, fishing the beeping thing out of it.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Kim we've got a big problem," Monique started in a panicked tone. "I can't find the tape, it's not here. I've looked everywhere but it's nowhere to be found!" She yelled through the phone. Kim entered her house, listening to Monique and realizing that the tape was really gone. "Somebody stole it!" Was the last thing she yelled before Kim hung up on her.

Scared she walked into the dining room, seeing her parents and her school principal sitting at the table.

"Kimmie, this is Mr. Lipsky, he says he has something very important to discuss with us." James said as his daughter entered the room. Frightened Kim looked at the blue-skinned man, spotting the tape in his hand. Her throat dried up and slowly she rounded the table, taking a seat across Drew.

"Might I have a word with the girl alone first?" He questioned.

"Of course." Ann replied and the others left the room.

"How was prom?" Drew asked as he looked at Kim from across the table.

"That's mine." Kim stated, her eyes directed towards the tape.

"This was mine, it was my idea and you stole it. Now I'm really gonna fuck your shit up." Drew replied.

"I'm really gonna need that back." Kim replied calmly and Drew placed the tape on the table.

"Take it from me," He said and Kim leaned forward but didn't act any further. "Yeah, what are you going to do?" Drew questioned, a grin gracing his face.

"I don't have to do anything, I'll get it back. Just call Monty, he's my partner on this, 50/50."

"Then you're giving me your share." Drew said grabbing the tape from the table.

"And if I don't?" Kim asked.

"Then I guess we'll have to show your parents this tape." Drew grabbed the tape from the table.

"Alright, show them the tape." Kim said in a daring tone and Drew's eyebrows shot up at this. Silently Kim watched how Drew gathered her parents in the living room, plus her school principal and turned the TV on. He inserted the tape and all she could do was watch and wait for her parents' reactions. Silently they watched the movie and Kim almost did a victory dance as Drew realized he wasn't watching what he had in mind. They did not watch pornography but a sex education movie.

"This is horrible," Kim's principal said. "But the hell with it, the kids these days are so screwed up, this might be the only way to teach them something. You might just have found something here Kim." He said to the red head and she smiled, looking how Drew gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I think it's pretty wild!" Ann cheered. "This could really sell." She added and Kim's smile widened even more. From that moment on nothing could go wrong. The end of the school year had finally come and it was finally time to go to college. The sex education movie became a big hit at high schools. Ron, Monique and Kim all got their diplomas and thanks to her deal with Monty, Kim finally got the money together to fly in the exchange student.

Drew ended up making his own movie and while Wade, the exchange student and Monty, Kim's partner, enjoyed their fame, Kim decided to stay low. She earned her own scholarship to the college she wanted to go to. _George Town._ Though it was not all thanks to her own efforts. There was one person she was eternally grateful for. A smile graced her face as she walked off the school grounds. Shego stood beside her green beetle, wearing a similar smile. _The one person I'll never let go and never forget._ She thought and she pulled Shego into an embrace. _The girl next door._

_The End_

* * *

_Well this took me ages to write and it's also the final chapter. I didn't completely write the sex-scene out I decided to keep it a bit more subtle. To all the people who were/ are reading this story! Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoyed this 10th and final chapter. I think it turned out pretty well if you don't agree don't hesitate to tell me^^_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


End file.
